Distractions
by AllTheCliches
Summary: Random scene(s)/drabble(s) that come to mind. Dianakko stories. Also mostly fluff. Cause fluff. Most recent chapter: It's Valentine's Day and Diana is an absolute mess as she tries to give Akko a gift.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by fanart I saw. Link in A/N below.**

* * *

"Diana!" Akko cheerfully called out as she jumped towards the blonde with every intention of capturing her in a tight embrace

"Good afternoon Akko." Diana greeted calmly, before swiftly sidestepping out of Akko's way. With a wave of her wand, Diana quickly conjured a cushion to break Akko's fall.

"Diana!" Akko immediately yelled upon crashing onto the cushion.

"Yes Akko?" Diana taunted playfully. She smiled as Akko gave her a frustrated, yet adorable, pout. "If you are done lying there, I suggest we both get to class." Diana offered her hand to the brunette currently sprawled across the cushion.

Akko sighed before taking Diana's hand and walking off to class.

This had all started innocently enough.

After weeks of dancing around the way they felt about the other, and after much prodding and teasing from their closest friends, Akko and Diana finally admitted they had feelings for one another.

The confession started out as awkwardly as possible. Both girls were blushing as they stammered their confessions over each other, Akko with broken up ramblings and Diana with failed attempts at forming completing sentences.

Despite that, it was a very special moment for both witches, one which ended with both of them laughing happily in each other's arms.

In private, both girls were very affectionate. Regardless of whatever reason the two were alone, whether they were studying, doing homework, or practicing magic, Akko and Diana always found themselves cuddling with one another, sometimes sharing little kisses in between talking about each other's day or giggling together whilst exchanging sweet nothings.

In public, however, things were quite different. Beyond the warm greeting and loving smile, Diana made it a point to not display their affection publicly... a point that Akko found frustrating.

It's not as if they hid the fact they were together. On the contrary, both girls always answered honestly whenever someone asked them about their relationship. In fact, the two of them often walked hand in hand to class, something the both of them enjoyed very much.

That being said, Akko, being the haptic person she was, often sought out more. However, whether it be an attempt at a stray hug during greetings or attempts at stealing a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving for different classes, Diana always managed to evade whatever form of affection Akko tried to give.

None of it was ill-spirited.

Diana was always more than willing to make it up to the brunette in private, either with extra kisses or tighter embraces.

Akko had also told Diana that if she ever wanted it to stop, if she truly grew uncomfortable, the public advances would stop. No questions asked.

However, in between the many attempts and playful taunting, both girls knew one thing.

At some point, this back and forth had become a playful game between the two, to see if Diana would slip up before Akko gives up.

As things stood, Akko knew she'd probably lose.

It's not as if she'd ever think about giving up.

She was far too stubborn for that. In fact, Akko was already getting prepared to try again.

However, Akko knew that Diana could be equally as stubborn. Not to mention she was always prepared as well.

Akko found that, despite being in public, Diana always managed to focus her full attention on whatever it was she was trying to do.

Akko even tried sneaking up on her.

...That did not end well for her.

If Akko ever wanted to win, she knew she'd have to find a different way to catch her off guard. To distract her.

"Diana, you're still up for helping me prepare for that test tomorrow right?" Akko asked, attempting to distract Diana by talking.

"Of course Akko." Diana smiled. "I would not want you failing after all."

"Hey! I can pass without your help!" Akko complained.

Diana hummed, unconvinced.

"I'm serious!"

"Are you sure about that?" Diana questioned.

"Of course I'm sure!"

"Would you like to put it to the test?" Diana pondered aloud.

"You be-" Akko stopped herself midway as she realized what she was about to say. "N-no, I don't."

"Ah, what is this? The Akko I know would never back down from a challenge." Diana playfully teased.

Akko felt her face beginning to flush.

"I-it's not that…" Akko muttered out, growing more flustered by the second. "I just… uh… I like it when you h-help... uhm"

Diana smile widened, watching her girlfriend redden. It was truly a captivating sight.

That being said, the two of them were going to be late if Akko continued to be as frozen as she was.

"Shh, Akko. I know. I am still going to help you study" Diana said reassuringly, in the hopes to calm Akko down. "However…" Diana moved in closer, not being able to resist one last tease. "You are going to need to try a little harder than that."

Akko immediately turned her face to her side, but Diana had already moved back to her regular position, a knowing smile on the blonde's face.

Akko felt her face burn.

After all, not only had she failed again, but Diana had seen right through her _and_ turned the tables on her.

Diana was right, as usual.

She'd need to try a little harder next time.

* * *

Diana noticed that Akko had been pouting since this morning.

While she did find the sight adorable, Diana was also worried.

Akko had never held a pout for this long. She would have usually broken out into a wide smile at some point in the day…

Akko might have actually been upset about what had happened earlier today.

She sincerely hoped that was not the case.

After all, Diana did have her reasons for keeping their affections private.

The most recent reason was that she did find playing this game with Akko fun.

Though if that was the only reason, she would have already relented a long time ago.

Another reason was her school image.

Diana was aware that she was seen as the perfect, reliable honor student. She knew part of that image involved her own calm, cool disposition, a disposition that would swiftly be destroyed should she choose to allow, and reciprocate, Akko's public displays of affection.

It was an image and reputation she enjoyed having.

But, again, if those were the only reasons, she would have given up a long time ago...

"Akko… is everything alright?" Diana asked on their way to lunch.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Akko curtly replied.

"… You are not mad are you?"

"Of course not. Why would you think I'm mad?" Akko answered, pout still fully on display.

"Akko…" Diana looked to her girlfriend, concern in her eyes. She gently caressed Akko's hand with her thumb, hoping to soothe her. "You know I will make it up to you later, do you not?"

"Of course I do Diana… you always do." Akko responded softly, gently squeezing Diana's hand.

"Then please…" Diana moved ahead so that she could face Akko. "Could you give me a smile?"

"Diana…"

Diana knew she was likely beginning to blush. Begging her girlfriend to smile for her in public was… objectively the most embarrassing thing she had ever done with Akko.

However, Akko's smile was far more important. After all…

"I have yet to see a smile on your face since this morning." Diana continued. "And you know how much I truly love the way you smile."

Diana watched Akko intently. Hopefully. Hoping to see another bright smile from the crimson-eyed witch.

Akko looked up and saw the concern in Diana's crystal blue eyes.

Diana truly just wanted to see Akko smile.

And so she did.

She gave Diana the brightest smile she could muster.

Diana sighed in relief, her chest blooming with warmth at the sight.

However, Akko's smile quickly morphed into a smirk.

Diana suddenly felt Akko's hand tighten around hers.

She felt Akko pull her forward.

She felt Akko's free hand rest on her shoulder.

And in that same moment, her eyes widened as she felt Akko's soft lips press against her, causing her heart to flutter and her face to burn red.

And just as quickly, she felt Akko's lips leave hers.

Akko looked up at her, a smug grin on her face.

"Ahah, I finally got you off guard."

Diana found herself incapable of sorting out any of her thoughts.

She was too preoccupied with the burning on her face, the tingling on her lips.

She was also preoccupied as she felt the stares of everyone standing in the halls.

With her mind in disarray, Diana stuttered out the first thing that she could think of.

"A-Akko! I-it is against school rules t-to display such inappropriate a-acts in the hallway!"

Diana hid her face as she spoke, knowing full well Akko cared very little for such arbitrary school rules.

She was also trying to hide the facts that her heart was pounding rapidly, her face was bright red, and that she could not stop a stupid smile from forming on her face.

The fact that she knew she was doing a poor job at hiding any of those furthered her own embarrassment.

Akko giggled as she watched Diana's cool façade fall apart.

Seeing Diana as flustered as she was would always be adorable. Watching her usually calm and collected girlfriend blush and stutter, knowing she was the one that made her act that way, always made her giddy.

"Alright, alright. C'mon Diana, let's go! Before lunch is gone." Akko said cheerfully, either oblivious or uncaring of the eyes staring at them.

She just continued to pull her flustered girlfriend through the halls, sending gentle squeezes to show her that everything was alright.

Diana knew better, however.

Despite her embarrassment, Diana was all too aware of the nagging, tingling sensation on her lips, confirming the true reason why she had always avoided Akko's public displays of affection.

It was the reason why their private time together _always_ ended with them cuddling.

It was the reason why, whenever they were alone, Diana was _always_ the first one to go in for a kiss.

In public, Diana always found that she could restrain how she acted with Akko.

She managed to keep it together, knowing that people were around to see them.

Being affectionate in public was a line Diana did not want to cross... because once that line was crossed, Diana knew she would never be able to _stop_ crossing it…

… Again, a truth confirmed by the tingling on her lips… by her rapid heartbeat… and by the fact that she _could not_ stop her eyes from drifting to Akko's lips as the two of them continued on to the dining hall.

"A-Akko?" Diana timidly called out as she tugged Akko's arm slightly.

"Yeah Diana?" Akko stopped and turned around, somewhat surprised by how soft her girlfriend's voice was. "Is something wrong? I- did I go too far?" Akko asked, worried. She moved closer to Diana. "Is everything alri-"

It was Akko's turn to find herself silenced by the softest touch on her lips. To feel her own face flush and heart flutter.

With her face still burning, Diana silently began leading Akko to the dining hall.

After a few moments, Akko regained her composure and grinned.

"So, what happened to Luna Nova not allowing such 'inappropriate acts in the hall'" Akko teased, with a chuckle.

All Akko got in response was a glare from Diana's still flushed face.

* * *

 **So... this is intended to be a collection of drabbles I make whenever I get distracted from my irl things I should be doing because LWA and Diakko are very distracting... So should I make more of these... this is where they'll go. (I am using the word drabble correctly right?)**

 **I had thought about making this... but I didn't expect to have to start so soon... Then I saw this on Tumblr:** **ticcytx,tumblr,com/post/163563135364/so-today-is-bibinella-birthday-and-she-showed-me**

 **It was absurdly cute... and I have really weak self-control. While I doubt I could properly capture it... it really wouldn't stop bothering me until I tried and write it lol.**

 **I'm sure most of you have already seen the art though lol.**

 **Also, I feel like between Diana and Akko, they both make each other blush and fidget and such, just at different times depending on who acts first/who's in control at the moment... though if I thought about the events in this... it'll probably take Diana maybe a week to get used to always feeling the need to shower Akko in affection again so that she can deal with it in public without bursting in embarrassment (though she does give up not hugging/kissing Akko lightly in public)**

 **Anyway, this will probably be where I randomly upload things, all based around a theme of x character is distracted because of y, or x distracting y. (Paralleling my own struggle to focus with the need to write something for this ship/fandom should an idea pop up in my head... whenever I _should_ actually be doing something else lol.) It doesn't necessarily have to be all Diakko/Dianakko (though it is mainly them cause I love them)... but I'll probably leave whatever pairing at the top of a chapter should I try to write some other pair. Also... while fluff is what I know best, should I figure out how to write other things, as fluff isn't the only thing that distracts people, I will also leave that at the top of a chapter. **

**Though updates will be inconsistent (since... it depends on me getting distracted/feeling the need to write something because of seeing something). I am open to prompts though (again, no guarantees cause irl stuff)**

 **So yeah, hope you enjoyed reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Diana has memories of her mother... Fortunately Akko's with her this time to help pick up the pieces. (spoilers for episode 20 for those following the Netflix release)**

 **Heads up, this isn't my usual... Considering this concerns Diana and her mother... and it _isn't_ fluff the whole way through... yeah...**

 **It ends with fluff though.**

* * *

"Mother! Mother!" Diana yelled through her own laughter as she ran through the halls of the Cavendish Manor. With her eyes shining brightly, a wide smile on her face, Diana burst through her mother's bedroom door.

Bernadette smiled softly upon seeing the joy on her child's face. She slowly moved to sit up on her bed.

"Diana, dear, has something hap-"

"Mother look!" Diana ran up to the right side of her mother's bed holding up what looked like a white bunny.

Bernadette chuckled. "That is a very cute rabbit."

"It isn't a rabbit!" Diana giggled. "It's a squirrel!"

Bernadette's eyes widened.

"A squi-"

Suddenly, the rabbit disappeared in a puff of smoke. In its place, a squirrel stood.

"I transformed it mother!" Diana announced, admiring the squirrel in her hands. "Isn't that grea-" Diana looked up at her mother and saw tears had begun falling from her eyes. "Mother! Are you okay?"

"O-Of course." Bernadette said shakily through her own laughter. "Diana. You did this?"

"Yes! I transformed the squirrel using magic!"

"Come here." Bernadette called out, gesturing Diana to get on the bed.

Diana slowly pulled herself up next to her mother. The moment she sat on the bed, she found herself wrapped in her mother's embrace.

"Th-This is wonderful dear. You can use magic again."

Diana hugged her mother tightly.

"Why are you crying?" Diana looked straight into her mother's eyes. The gaze was much softer than when she had burst into the room.

"Oh, do not worry about this at all." Bernadette rubbed the side of Diana's head. "These are tears of joy."

"My magic made mother happy?"

"Yes, you and your magic made your mother very happy." Bernadette smiled warmly as she rest her head atop her child's.

"Yay!" Diana exclaimed, hugging her mother even more tightly.

"Would you like to demonstrate your magic for me?" Bernadette softly asked.

"Yes!"

Diana immediately hopped off the bed, jumping to a spot in front of her mother's bed. She raised her wand up in the air dramatically, eyes set on the squirrel she had brought into the room.

"Metamorphie-

-Freyre!" Diana yelled out.

Her broom immediately took flight under her.

"Mother! Look!" Diana called out, "I can fly!" She twirled around through the sky, her laughter filling the air.

Bernadette sat on a mat in a field of flowers as she looked up at her daughter and smiled. It had been far too long since she had seen her daughter flying in the air, without a care in the world.

"Lady Bernadette"

She heard the voice of their head servant call for her.

"Yes Anna?"

"The visitors will be arriving shortly." Anna answered, offering a hand to the Cavendish head.

"Ah yes, thank you for informing me." Bernadette took the offered hand and attempted to pull herself up.

However, the strength in her legs quickly gave out, causing her to stumble forwards.

"Lady Bernadette! Are you alright?" Anna hurriedly asked, barely managing to catch Bernadette from her fall.

"Mother!" Diana cried out, quickly flying down to her mother and Anna.

"I- I am fine." Bernadette panted. Her face tensed as she attempted to stand back up.

"My lady, perhaps it would be best if we were to send our visitors away." Anna suggested, her brow furrowed as she watched Bernadette struggle to stand.

"Mother… You need to rest." Diana softly said, grabbing hold of her mother's hand.

"Do not worry." Bernadette sent Diana a soft smile. "I am fine." She then turned her attention to Anna. Their maid. Their friend. "Anna."

"Yes my lady?"

"The meeting will continue as scheduled." Bernadette answered, voice firm.

"Mother!"

"Do not worry Diana." Bernadette squeezed her daughter's hand. "I will be okay."

"Mother…"

"Mother!" Diana cried out, sitting beside her mother's bed, squeezing her mother's hand.

"Diana, dear. Come closer." Bernadette weakly said.

"I am here mother." Diana placed her head on her mother's hand, trying to fight back the stinging in her eyes. "I am right here."

"Oh sweetie." Bernadette smiled weakly, squeezing her daughter's hand. "Don't cry. Everything will be alright."

"But mother…" Diana shook as she held her mother's hand tighter.

"Shhh. It will be okay… Diana, please come closer." Bernadette whispered.

Diana obliged, moving closer towards her mother.

As she leaned on the bed, Diana fought to control the convulsions that spread throughout her body.

To control the numbing sting that spread through her veins with each heartbeat.

"Diana… you will be… a great witch. I know you will. You… will be the future of the family… able to restore its… and magic's former glory."

Diana choked up, tears continuing to well up.

"But… before you do that… Diana… Never forget what i-is truly import-important…" Bernadette struggled to continue speaking.

"Lady Bernadette! Please don't strain yourself." Anna called out from the side.

Bernadette ignored her friend's warning.

She knew there was not much time left anyway.

"Always r… remember Diana… to always do what you think is right…" Bernadette breathed out. "And lastly… please never forget to do what it is that makes you happy."

Diana felt her eyes sting, tears threatening to break past her control.

Happiness?

Who could even think about happiness at a time like this.

"Diana, sweetie… come closer so that I can see you."

Diana positioned herself so her face was above her mother's.

The very sight caused another wave of pain to spread through her being.

Seeing her mother so pale… so tired… so weak… was too much.

A tear had managed to poke through, running down Diana's face as she began to lose control of her own shaking, the gnawing at her heart growing far too strong for her to contain.

Bernadette brought a hand up to wipe the tear from her daughter's face.

"Don't cry Diana… It… It will be okay." Bernadette smiled slightly.

Diana struggled to keep herself in check.

After all, she knew her mother would never want to see her cry.

She bit the inside of her cheek, hoping to stop whatever shaking coursed through her.

"Now… could you give your mother one more smile?"

Diana shut her eyes tightly and tightened her jaw, trying to fight back another wave of tears.

She took a shaky breath, hoping it'd be enough to steady her…

Just enough to grant her mother one last smile.

Diana forced herself lips to curl up. Forced herself to open her eyes. To look her mother in the eyes.

"Thank you." Bernadette whispered out. "I love you Diana."

"I… love you too mother." Diana answered back, continually fighting back her own sobs.

Bernadette closed her eyes and allowed herself to rest.

"… Mother?" Diana called out, no longer seeing the slight rise and fall of her mother's chest.

"Mother?!" Diana cried out, laying her head on her mother's chest, hoping beyond hope to hear a heartbeat.

Finally, Diana's control broke.

Her heart ached.

Her body shook erratically.

Her vision blurred. The tears she had been trying to hold back burst free all at once.

"Mother!" Diana screamed. "Don't leave me please!" She squeezed her mother's hand as tightly as possible.

"Lady Diana!" Anna shakily called out behind her.

"Mother!" Diana cried out. "Please! Don't leave me! Please! Please!"

"Lady Diana!"

"Please!" Diana's voice grew hoarse as she continued to scream out her plea.

"-dy Diana!"

"Please" Diana whimpered, collapsing over her mother.

 _"Diana!"_

* * *

"DIANA! WAKE UP!"

Diana's eyes shot open.

She felt herself covered in a cold sweat, tears welled up in her eyes, as per usual whenever she had this sort of dream.

What was different, however, was the tight embrace she found herself wrapped in.

She looked down and saw a pair of red eyes staring softly back at her, its owner's brows furrowed.

"A-Akko?" Diana squeaked through jagged breaths.

"Diana. What's wrong?" Akko asked, the slightest quiver in her voice.

Diana opened her mouth, but found herself too choked up to continue speaking.

Instead, Diana wrapped her arms around brunette witch... Not trusting herself to not break in a loud sob.

She focused on taking in the warmth of Akko's embrace. The safety she felt in Akko's arms.

She focused on the being in front of her… the being with her… hoping to calm herself.

"Diana…" Akko whispered, tightening her hold on the blonde. "Shh… It'll be okay."

Diana involuntarily trembled upon hearing those words.

The memory was still too fresh. The wound still too real.

Akko calmly rubbed Diana's back placing soft kisses on her shoulder, hoping that whatever was troubling her would come to pass.

At least enough for her to talk about it.

Diana continued to hold onto the brunette, taking in her warmth… breathing her in.

For seconds.

For minutes.

For what could have been hours.

It didn't matter how long it took. Diana just wanted to focus on the safety she felt in this girl's arms, on the love and care she felt from the girl in her arms.

Until finally…

"I… It was just a dream Akko…" Diana whispered out.

"Diana… that was a bit much for just a dream." Akko chided silently, before lightly placing another kiss upon the blonde's shoulder. "Do… Do you wanna talk about it?"

The question hung in the air.

Akko, wanting to know, yet not wanting to push.

Diana, thinking about what she wanted to do... whether she wanted to hide it, an act she had grown accustomed to, or tell Akko, someone she had grown to love and trust.

After a long period of silence, Diana finally spoke, her voice still slightly hoarse.

"It… It was about my mother."

"Oh." Akko held the blonde closer to her. "Do… you want to tell me more about the dream? … You don't have to if you don't want to… but…"

Diana laughed quietly, a sound that quickly quieted her girlfriend's rambling.

"Yes, I will tell you about it…"

Diana began to recount the memories she had witnessed again to Akko.

The joy of her first spell cast after having lost the ability to use magic. A joy both she and her mother had shared.

The way her mother insisted on keeping the Cavendish household running, despite her ever declining health.

… And her mother's own death.

Diana felt a thumb brush her cheek, and with it she felt the coolness of the air on her dampened skin.

When had she started tearing?

"Are you okay Diana?" Akko whispered.

"I… I believe I am." Diana answered back, equally as quiet.

"Your mom though... she sounded like a wonderful person." Akko said softly.

"She was. I loved her dearly." Diana said, clinging slightly closer to Akko.

"Can you, uhm, tell me more about her? Since I… uh… never got the chance to meet her? You know, if that'd be okay." Akko asked softly as she bit her lip.

Diana smiled upon hearing her girlfriend's question. She placed a soft kiss upon Akko's forehead.

"If that is what you want."

Akko nodded quickly.

"Then I would be happy to."

Diana continued to tell stories of her mother to Akko. Stories of happier memories with her mother.

How her mother had been the first person to teach her how to use magic.

How she had managed to send Diana to Japan for a weekend to see Shiny Chariot.

She talked about the way she always helped out those in need.

How she had always smiled upon witnessing Diana's own joy.

The slightest grimace her mother made before eating something unappetizing… before pretending it tasted delicious so that Diana would eat it too.

The way her eyes lit up whenever she told Diana stories of their past… of their ancestor Beatrix.

How she had always encouraged Diana to be herself and do what she enjoyed… much like Akko did now.

And somehow, in between each little story she told Akko, Diana found her smile growing wider and wider.

Usually when she had this dream, she was left with this empty feeling in her chest that stayed with her throughout the day… perhaps even the week. While she could hide it, the feeling would constantly eat away at her, making it difficult to focus on any task that did not allow her to wallow in her own tears.

But… being with Akko like this… telling her about her mother… she could feel the happy memories of her mother filling her chest. She could feel her girlfriend's love and understanding, a feeling that always brought a smile on Diana's face, filling this emptiness.

As the two talked on through the rest of the night, Diana even found herself able to laugh audibly.

Every move Akko made. Every little shake she felt as Akko giggled.

Every movement and nervous laugh Akko made as her arm fell asleep under Diana's weight.

The way Akko looked into her eyes, listening intently to her story.

The way Akko gently rubbed circles on her back when she had started growing too emotional.

The feeling of Akko's warm breath against her skin.

The reassuring beat of Akko's heart.

Every second in this moment helped mend the wound reopened from her dream.

And as Diana began to finish her tale, she began to feel a steady, familiar warmth hit her back.

She turned to see the sun had risen, rays of light shining through her window.

"Guess we talked all night huh?" Akko laughed.

"I suppose we did… Would you like to get out of bed?" Diana asked quietly.

Akko hummed before tightening her grip on her girlfriend.

"Nope!" Akko chuckled. "We don't have classes today… and I'm still kind of sleepy… and I still want to hold you. What about you Diana?"

Diana smiled, her face beginning to redden. She hid her face in the crook of Akko's neck.

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Hey uh… Diana?"

"Yes Akko?"

"Do you think you could close your curtains?" Akko quietly asked, eyes squinting. "The sun's kinda…blinding me."

Diana laughed heartily before grabbing her wand on her desk. She waved it, immediately closing the curtains.

"Better?"

Akko nodded quickly. "Much."

"Then shall we go back to sleep?"

Akko hugged Diana in response, nuzzling into her shoulder.

Diana smiled as she felt the gentle touch of Akko's cheek.

"Oh yes... Akko?"

Akko hummed in response.

"I wanted to thank you for waking me up… and for everything last night."

"It was no problem Diana! Thank you for sharing… I know it must've been difficult."

"It was quite easy once I started actually." Diana corrected. "At least, it is when I am with you."

Akko felt herself blush. Knowing there was no point in hiding it, she let out a giggle that had begun to form in her chest.

"Also" Diana continued, as she tightly embraced her girlfriend. "I love you Akko."

Akko looked up, straight into Diana's blue eyes.

"I love you too Diana." Akko smiled brightly.

Both girls stared into each other's eyes, growing entranced.

Until a certain brunette suddenly yawned aloud, causing both girls to break into fits of laughter.

"I suppose we should sleep now." Diana laughed, wiping a tear that had formed as she laughed.

"Yeah." Akko smiled.

"Good night." Both girls said together before finally falling asleep, tightly held in each other's arms.

* * *

 **Yeah so I wanted to try and write something... not completely fluff. And this was the first thing that came to mind. First attempt doing something not completely fluff, so please tell me how it went (even though I ended it with fluff anyway lol).**

 **I hope the dream sequence was organized well enough, what with the sudden scene shifts without breaks.**

 **I don't think I know the difference between a one-shot and a drabble lol.** **Also, there is one line about being distracted in this little drabble/one-shot! That counts right? Ahahaha, I realized I didn't wanna make another collection if I made drabbles not related to distractions... so I took over this one (since really, the title is a reference to me being distracted.)**

 **Jeez, Child Diana is precious.**

 **Anyway, Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Diana won't say she's in love, and this annoys Hannah and Barbara.**

 **Uh... don't take this seriously lol. I definitely didn't.**

* * *

"You mind tellin' me why you four are meeting in my room?"

"Well Amanda… we're uh…" Lotte trailed off, avoiding the American girl's gaze.

"We want to tell them." Hannah continued.

"'Them'" Amanda questioned. "Who them?"

"You know 'who'. Don't pretend to be as dense as Akko is." Sucy answered.

"I mean, when _I_ said I wanted to, you four said to just let it happen."

"I was indifferent." Sucy retorted.

"Yeah well, we didn't know how hard it would be to watch." Barbara countered. "You don't live with either of them like we do. It's like reading a story that never ends."

"Yeah, cause you wouldn't know what _that_ 's like." Sucy snickered, earning a glare from both Lotte and Barbara.

"Anyway, why do any of ya need my help anyway? I'm sure you could handle it yourselves, seeing as you live with them."

"While I'm sure those two can handle Akko, we can't handle Diana. We need your advice…" Hannah quietly admitted.

Amanda laughed.

"I didn't expect 'perfect Miss Cavendish' to be so dense."

"She's not dense." Barbara interjected. "She concluded, before any 'feelings' were obvious, that she sees Akko as just a really good friend... and she's just… really really stubborn."

"And Akko isn't stubborn?" Amanda asked.

"Oh no she can be just as, if not more, stubborn as Diana." Lotte clarified.

"She just isn't nearly as smart." Sucy jabbed. "And we're not nearly as afraid of her as those two are of Diana, so Lotte and I can handle her."

"It's not our fault!"

"Yeah! She can be really scary when she gets mad!"

"Whatever you say you two." Sucy shrugged.

"So you two need my help with Diana? And you two are here because…?"

"We won't tell Akko if they don't tell Diana." Lotte added.

"Alright then. Well then." Amanda grinned, knowing this would be at least somewhat fun. "First thing you need to remember, Diana isn't actually ever going to hurt you. If she would, I wouldn't exactly be here... Now... here's what you two need to do."

* * *

Diana's wide eyes blinked slowly upon hearing what her roommates had told her.

"Can you please repeat that? I do not believe I heard what you said."

"We said, you're in love with Akko." Hannah answered.

"So you two... believe that I am…" Diana hesitated, mind still trying to process what Hannah and Barbara were trying to say.

"In love with Akko yes." Barbara added.

Diana sighed. " I do believe the both of you are mistaken."

"Diana… do you really think _we'd_ be telling _you_ this if either of us thought there were any chance we were wrong?" Barbara continued.

"Perhaps not. However, just because you may _think_ you are not mistaken, does not change the fact that you are, in fact, mistaken." Diana lectured. "Are you absolutely certain you are not mistaking reality for something you read in that ludicrously lengthy book series of yours?"

"Diana! We're being serious!" Hannah yelled.

"Yeah! Even if this _did totally_ happen in, like, volume te-"

"Barbara. Not helping. At all."

"Even if what you are telling me is true, why would you feel the need to tell me?" Diana asked, eyebrow arched. "Would I not know if I, myself, in fact had such feelings for Akko?"

Hannah and Barbara moaned, dropping their faces into their hands.

"Diana, we're telling you _because_ you actually don't know you are in love with Akko." Barbara groaned.

"Girls," Diana called out, authoritatively, "I do believe I should know myself well enough to know whether or not I actually had those feelings for Akko."

"Well I disagree." Hannah interjected, leaning back on the couch.

Diana pinched the bridge of her nose.

Her roommates had never been so insistent against her on anything. Truthfully, if the topic had been about anything other than her "supposed feelings" for a certain bright eyed brunette witch, this would have been a breath of fresh air.

However, that does not change the fact that that _was_ what this was about.

Diana sighed.

"If you are so insistent about this preposterous claim, I suppose you have some evidence?"

"And why, oh why, would it be so 'preposterous' Diana?" Barbara asked, eyes pointedly watching the young heiress. "You two do spend an awful lot of time together."

"Barbara. The idea is preposterous because I am quite aware that I do not hold such feelings for Akko. And to your second point, we are friends Barbara. Is it so strange for me to spend time with a friend?" Diana responded tiredly. "You spend a lot of time with Miss Yanson. Should I assume _you_ have feelings for her?"

"W-what?! Of course not!" Barbara denied. "I spend my time with her _reading,_ since like, no one _else_ seems to read _Nightfall_."

"Y-yeah Diana." Hannah interrupted. "After all, we- wait never mind. No. She and Lotte are just _reading._ And what exactly do _you_ and Akko do together?"

Diana took a moment to think about what they had done the last time they were all together.

After all, she needed to think of a proper answer to dissuade her frustratingly insistent roommates.

Their time had been very simple, very ordinary.

Akko had asked Diana how her day was. Diana replied honestly, informing Akko of the hours she had spent the night before reading old tomes, rereading old lessons for class, and doing her biweekly patrol.

Akko, being Akko, then immediately told Diana she was doing too much, that she took everything too seriously and needed to, in the brunette's own words, "let loose and relax". She then made it her sole mission that day to make Diana do just that.

For the rest of the day, Akko had followed Diana, sparing no opportunity to make a silly face, or say a ridiculous joke or pun, or using magic in a way so clumsily enchanting that Diana could only, affectionately, describe it as Akko.

"And evidence number one!" Barbara announced.

"I- what?" Diana was suddenly ripped away from her thoughts.

Hannah smirked. "So Diana, what were you thinking about just now?"

For some reason, Diana felt her face begin to redden.

Which made _no_ sense.

She was just thinking about her friend. There shouldn't have been anything to be embarrassed about.

"I-I" Diana stuttered, an action she mentally berated herself for.

Diana stopped and took a breath. "I was just thinking about how I would answer your earlier question of what Akko and I did last time we all gathered together."

Hannah grinned. "So basically… you were thinking about Akko?"

"While not entirely inaccurate, that statement is misleading given it lacks proper context." Diana noted. "And your point? I fail to see how thinking about Akko whilst being asked to answer a question about her counts as evidence."

"It wasn't the thinking that's evidence." Hannah responded.

"It was the smile you had _while_ thinking about her that is." Barbara added, grinning.

Smile? She had not been smiling…

Diana raised a hand to her lips to find that, despite her frustrations, the corners of her mouth had, in fact, been raised into a smile… That was rather unfortunate, as giving any sort of ground to these two would only prolong this confrontation.

However.

"I still fail to see your point." Diana continued. "Akko is, in almost every sense of the metaphor, a ray of sunshine. Her enthusiasm and happiness is almost contagious." Diana, now aware of her facial expressions, felt the small smile on her face widening. "Considering that Akko had spent much of her time in an effort to make me laugh, I believe smiling at the thought is perfectly reasonable."

After all, Akko and her were friends. Friends were supposed to share laughter together.

"Now, if that is all of your supposed evidence, I suggest you drop this subj-"

"Evidence number two! You pay a lot of attention to her, you know?" Hannah cut Diana off.

"Yeah! Don't think we don't see the way you keep on looking at Akko during lectures."

Diana froze.

They _saw_ that?

Wait, wait. They must be exaggerating. Sure, her attention would _occasionally_ drift to the brunette in class, but that was nothing out of the ordinary was it? Akko was always doing something she really should not be doing in class, so naturally her actions practically demanded attention.

She really should pull Akko aside one of these days and tell her about her own classroom etiquette.

Perhaps over tea and cooki-

"Or the way you keep on watching her during practical lessons."

Diana massaged her temples.

These two really needed to stop interrupting her thoughts.

"Hannah. I fail to see how that means anything. As we both know, Akko has a propensity for getting herself into trouble. I am just doing my part to ensure that she stays safe."

"You're, like, really protective of her too." Barbara stated.

"Wh- What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well, whenever she's practicing flying, your grip on your broom is always a little bit tighter than usual. Not to mention you're actually always the first person to catch her when she falls, even during class."

"I fail to see how that mea-"

"Then, like, there was that one time in potions class when she accidentally caused an explosion… again. You ran to her the moment she dropped the ingredient into the cauldron that caused the explosion and protected her with a barrier spell."

"Hannah, as I said, I was just doing my part to ensure she stays saf-"

"Oh, there was that one time we all went to town, and Lord Andrew joined us." Barbara began to say.

Diana felt her eye twitch at the _mention_ of that person's name.

"You glared at him, literally, every time he got within an arm's length from Akko… Which was practically the entire time, seeing as he seems to regard Akko as a closer friend than he does anyone in our group." Barbara continued.

"Honestly," Hannah looked at Diana mischievously, "You even made it a point to move closer to Akko whenever he chatted with her… I'd say you were looking rather jealous."

"J-Jealous? I-I haven't the slightest idea about what you might mean."

Hannah giggled watching the levelheaded Diana lose the composure she was well known for. They never thought they would be able to get Diana flustered.

Amanda was right when they told them to keep pushing and not give Diana time to think.

"I-I believe my... less than amiable opinions about Andrew are well known. The thought that someone who used to think so little of magic could be so c-close to Akko was something I had not anticipated, so I believe my suspicion was justified. That was, in no way, a manifestation of jealousy."

"Oh sure, whatever you say Diana." Hannah said, noncommittally .

"Akko and I are just friends."

"Sure." Hannah continued.

"The way I act around her is no different than how I would act around any of the others." Diana said firmly, as if leaving no room for argument.

"Diana," Barbara called out, "I don't know about us, but you certainly don't stare lovingly into anyone else's eyes..." Barbara grabbed her bag and began digging through it "...or do any of these things with other people really"

"W-what?!" Diana lost her composure completely, her face finally reddening fully.

Barbara took out photos from her bag. Each picture was of Diana gazing into Akko's eyes or leaning onto her shoulder smiling warmly, or giggling as she watched Akko, a blush on her face.

"H-How did yo-"

"Amanda gave them to us. Apparently she asked Constanze to take these in secret." Hannah added.

Diana stared at the pictures, her eyes widened. She could feel the hammering of her heart against her chest.

Was… was this really…

No. no. These had to be taken out of context.

Of course she would giggle watching Akko. That was the exact reason Akko had been doing whatever manner of tricks she had been doing at the time.

And if you took the amount of time everyone spent together, it would not be odd to have a moment where their gazes would meet the other's. Or two moments... or seven moments as it were.

Yes. There were rational explanations for each of these.

There was no way any of these were evidence that she was "in love" with the adorable brunette witch.

"T-these mean nothing. They are certainly not absolute evidence that I hold any such feelings for Akko."

"Ugh, Diana. Why are you so stubborn!" Hannah whined.

"Excuse me?" Diana looked at the girl in confusion.

"We _know_ you already realize it somewhere. You aren't stupid!" Barbara exclaimed. "Just admit it! Admit you're in love with Akko."

"I will do no such thing." Diana said, turning her head away. "A-anyway, I am far too focused on my responsibilities as both a Cavendish and a student of Luna Nova to concern myself with such things as 'love'"

"You didn't really seem to have trouble dropping your 'responsibilities' when Akko asked you to go with her to watch stars during your patrol." Barbara smirked.

"I-"

"Or that time Akko interrupted your research to watch her practice fireworks."

"That was-"

"Oh Hannah! Remember the time she excused herself from class because Akko was, like, sick or something?"

"Oh yeah! The professor was so confused."

"Girls!" Diana yelled. "I think that is quite enough."

"So you admit that you are in love with Akko?"

"I-I will do no such thing."

"Just admit it!"

"That is enough!" Diana yelled, more forcefully this time. Diana sighed, massaging her forehead. "I am going to bed. I certainly hope that when I wake up, you will have dropped this topic of conversation." Diana immediately withdrew behind her bookshelf.

Hannah and Barbara turned to each other before giggling.

They had never expected this to be as much fun as it was. It was no wonder Amanda enjoyed teasing these two.

And while her words may have seemed to deny she had any feelings for Akko, the blush that was on her face certainly said otherwise.

Diana got into bed, slightly annoyed by the giggling she could still hear from behind her bookshelf. Clearly her roommates were still thinking about their earlier conversation.

However, even after the giggling stopped, Diana still found herself having trouble sleeping. The hammering in her chest had yet to disappear… and her face still felt almost uncomfortably warm.

And there was this strange feeling bubbling in her chest as her mind began wandering to the brunette witch that was the topic of their conversation. A feeling that only grew as it wandered to the girl's smile, her laughter, wandered to the girl's pout whenever she messed up or even better, the utter joy on her face when she succeeded in casting a spell.

The feeling bloomed, strengthening the pounding of her heart, as she continued thinking about the way the girl's beautiful red eyes shined in the sunlight or under the stars. Thinking about her adorably round face, her small frame that would fit just so perfectly in her arms, or her slender fingers that would find itself just perfectly interlocked with her own fin-

 _Oh._

Diana sighed, face burning ever brighter, as she closed her eyes, once more attempting to find rest after what had seemed like hours of failing to do so.

Okay.

So maybe she _might_ be in love with Akko.

* * *

 **I swore I'd never actually do something based _solely_ around the idea of a dense Diana...**

 **But then I was too stressed to write my usual things and just wanted to have fun. And then I was listening to Disney songs. And then this happened.**

 **That being said, Diana isn't really dense so much in this as she is really stubborn. Once she decides upon a course of action or opinion, I feel like she tends to not stray from that or consider different options until faced with overwhelming evidence or an extremely insistent brunette witch with red eyes... yeeah...**

 **I might do Lotte and Sucy convincing Akko later, but that'll probably be much shorter lol.**

 **Also SupeR. I'll stew on that for a little bit. Maybe I'll try it out sometime next week after something I have to worry about. I haven't written a serious talk between the two in a while, so I'm curious... though I might needa work out a few ideas as to how. Luna Nova's school system is confusing.**

 **Oh, and of course, thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Thanks to an accident, Akko is forced to answer Lotte and Sucy's questions.**

 **Continuation of the last thing, they happen at the same time. Again, don't take too seriously lol.**

* * *

"So Sucy… how should we do this?" Lotte asked, the two witches walking back to their room.

"I have this truth potion I could u-"

"Sucy, no potions." Lotte scolded.

"Whatever you say. It'd go a lot faster my way though." Sucy grinned. "More fun too."

"Maybe we should just ask her if she knows she likes Diana."

"Akko's oblivious. If she wasn't, you wouldn't have to do thi-"

"WAAAH!"

Sucy was interrupted by the sound of Akko scream accompanied by a loud explosion.

"W-w-what was that?!" Lotte panicked.

"Sounded like my guinea pig. And if I had to guess… she found my potion."

The two witches sped straight to their room.

However, before Lotte could open the door, Sucy grabbed Lotte's hand.

"S-Sucy, what're you doing? We need to check if Akko's okay!"

"Before you do that…" Sucy dug through her sleeves, "you might want to put this on."

"…Why do you have a gas mask?" Lotte asked, staring at the gas mask now in her own hands.

"Two actually." Sucy corrected, voice slightly muffled by the mask on her face. "You should put that on, or you'll be affected by the potion too." Once Lotte put on the mask, Sucy opened the door to their room.

The two witches were greeted with a thick, blue fog. Akko was in the center of the room, kneeling on the floor, coughing.

"Akko! Is everything okay?!" Lotte yelled out.

"I don't know about e-everything, but I'm fine!" Akko forced out, fanning the fumes away from her face.

Sucy took this moment to sneak over to the window and open it, letting the fog flow out of the room.

"Akko, what happened?" Lotte ran towards her kneeling roommate.

"I came back and no one was here… so I practiced my dancing for when I become a big star like Shiny Chariot! … But I slipped and hit the table, and I knocked over something that was on Sucy's desk…" Akko trailed off guiltily. "Sorry Sucy."

"Never mind that. How are you feeling Akko?" Sucy asked, almost clinically.

"Eh?" Akko face shot towards Sucy's direction, her eyes widened. Sucy was checking if she was okay? "I-I'm fine. I think. Why? What was that potion supposed to do?!"

"Are you feeling strange at all?"

"I-I don't think so… I'm a little weirded out though," Akko admitted. "Usually you'd be making fun of me or snarking about me being clumsy."

"You're imagining things." Sucy dismissed.

Akko watched as Sucy and Lotte removed the gas masks from their faces as the remnants of the explosion drifted out of the window. She then watched as Sucy whispered something into Lotte's ears.

"Lotte, Akko… potion…" Akko struggled to hear Sucy whisper something.

"Sucy! We can't… that wou… -ong" Lotte shook her arms, seemingly refusing something.

"Han… barb… would k… had… ell… -ana"

Akko then saw Lotte sigh.

"Fine."

"What were you talking about?"

"I was telling Lotte about how that potion might stain some things in the room." Sucy nonchalantly answered. "Actually, Akko, do you have anything you worry might've been stained?"

Akko's eyes widened instantly.

"My cards!" Akko jumped up and ran to her card collection.

She swiftly flipped all the pages until she got to the last page.

"Phew." Akko then took out the card on the last page and smiled up at it. "Not a stain in sight."

Sucy stared at the happy witch with disinterest before her face split into a mischievous grin.

"Why do you care so much about that dumb card?"

"It's not dumb!" Akko shouted suddenly. "It's the premium Shiny Chariot card! Of course I care about it! It was the one I've been looking for forever! It holds a lot of meaning for me."

"Is th-"

"Sucy." Lotte interrupted, sending her a disapproving look. Sucy sighed and shrugged.

"Akko. Do you want to know what that potion was supposed to do?"

"Yeah!" Akko answered promptly. "I wanna know what I'm supposed to be expecting. Like am I going to grow a tail? Animal ears? A mushroom? … I'm not gonna be unable to speak again am I?! I had to beg Diana to help me find a cure last time, and even then it took hours finding all the ingredients. What if the school doesn't have them?! Diana and I would have to search through the for-"

"Don't worry Akko." Lotte assured. "There won't be any weird things happening to you… physically."

"Huh, Lotte, how do you know what it would do?"

"Cause I was going to use it on you, but Lotte told me not to." Sucy clarified. "I wanted to speed up something we were going to talk to you about."

"Talk to me about? What does that have to do with that weird potion?"

"Well… what you broke was a truth potion."

"A what?"

"I didn't think you needed anymore than that."

"But… a truth potion? Why were you planning to use that on me?"

"… Sucy and I have something we need to talk to you about… and she thought it'd make our job easier." Lotta chimed in, repeating what Sucy had said. "I don't think we should talk about it while you're affected though."

Akko looked at Lotte curiously. "Was it something important?"

"Maybe a little… but we can wait until the potion wears off... I don't want you to answer something if you don't want to."

"I want you to though. It'd make an interesting experiment actually." Sucy showed a smile, revealing her sharp teeth.

"Experiment?"

"This potion makes people tell the truth, without them realizing." Sucy explained, an impish look in her eye. "But… can someone aware of the potion's effects resist it? Wanna test it out Akko?"

Akko grinned. Sucy was going to challenge her?

"You bet! I definitely won't answer any questions I don't wanna answer." Akko smiled confidently. She then turned to Lotte. "Feel free to talk to me about whatever."

"You sure?"

"Yes!" Akko answered without any pause, causing Sucy to snicker. "… Okay this might be a little harder than I thought. Actually, what were you going to talk to me about?"

"Before that…" Sucy began, before receiving a glare from Lotte. "What? I need to test the potion's effects... Akko, what'd you do today after class?" Sucy continued neutrally, as she grabbed her pen and notepad.

Instantly, Akko's eyes lit up.

"Well, after you and Lotte went to who knows where, I went to the library to do some of Professor Finnelan's homework. Or try to do. It was really confusing." Akko said, before moving to a pile of books on her desks. "I was stuck staring at it for _hours_. And it was _so_ boring."

Lotte and Sucy watched as Akko continued the epic of her struggle to figure out the, admittedly excessive, linguistics homework. They also watched as she dug through a mountain of books on her desk.

"Ah, foun- woah!" Akko fell as the books on her desk fell on her. "Ow… oh wait, but look! I finished it!" Akko announced proudly showing Lotte and Sucy a thick collection of worksheets and papers. "Thankfully, Diana stopped by and gave me a lot of help."

"Oh, Diana stopped by?" Lotte asked.

"Yeah, apparently Hannah and Barbara went somewhere too, so she was just spending time in the library. Probably researching something super important. Anyway, she apparently heard me yelling and was planning to scold me about being too loud."

"Akko, you're not supposed to yell in the library!" Lotte scolded.

"I knooow, but you've seen the homework! It made no sense!" Akko yelled, quickly raising both of her arms straight up in the air. "Anyway, while I was staring at the worksheets, she apparently walked up behind me and said, _ahem_ , 'Akko, this is a library. I believe you understand that an environment such as this demands the utmost silence.'," Akko said, arms crossed and eyes closed, doing her best impression of the blonde heiress, causing Lotte to giggle and Sucy to roll her eyes.

"I groaned and slumped in my seat. But then she saw my homework and offered to help." Akko hopped slightly. "I was so glad, I immediately jumped out of my chair and wrapped her in a hug! She was a little stiff, but then she gave me a hug back… It felt really nice. We kind of just stood there for a while."

Akko stilled. For the briefest moment, Akko felt herself back in that moment, remembering every sensation. Diana's soft, wavy hair. Their heartbeats against each other. That way Diana pressed herself just a little closer.

"A-after that!" Akko snapped to attention suddenly, her cheeks lightly dusted in pink, "she sat down next to me and helped me with my homework! She was really nice about it too. And then after that I came here and, you know the rest."

Sucy looked at the clock next to Akko's desk.

"You didn't need to tell us that much detail Akko." Sucy deadpanned.

"What do you mean?"

"That took ten minutes."

"… Huh?! I didn't even notice!" Akko's eyes widened, suddenly turning to the clock.

"Un…ob…ser…vant" Sucy writes out loud.

"Hey!"

"How did you feel while you were answering my question?" Sucy continued, preparing to write in her notes.

"It was weird. It was kind of like I was on autopilot? I wasn't really thinking about what I said, I just… said it. Like the moment I heard a question, words started being said…" Akko tapped her chin, looking up at the ceiling in thought. "Oh! There was this one moment where like, I think I had a flashback to what I was answering… kind of like I was reliving it?"

Sucy looked up from her notepad, an odd grin on her face.

"Explain what you mean."

"I don't see why I have to." Akko huffed and crossed her arms.

Sucy sighed.

"Akko, what did you mean when you said you were 'reliving it'?"

"It was like I was feeling what I felt before." Akko responded succinctly.

The moment Akko finished, she stared blankly at Sucy.

"Okay that was weird... Sucy, how does this potion work again?"

"You can't knowingly lie. You can give false information if you truly feel it's true, but otherwise, no lying. Also, when directly asked a question, you instantly answer it, as completely as you feel is possible."

"And that's why…"

"That's why you ran your mouth earlier. And why you answered that question."

"Oh."

"So Akko…" Sucy began to lead in.

"Wait! Wait wait!" Akko shouted, frantically waving her arms at Sucy. "Lotte! What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh uh… Ehehe, uh…" Lotte nervously looked around the room, "We were going to talk to you about Diana."

"Eh? Diana?" Akko stared dumbly at Lotte. "What about Diana?" Akko blinked. "Did something happen to her?! Is she in trouble?!" Akko spun rapidly, trying to gather the things she needed to leave the room. "Why didn't you start off with that? I needa make su-"

"Akko, stop being stupid." Sucy called for Akko's attention. "Diana isn't in any trouble."

"Oh." Akko turned around, hand already twisting the doorknob. "Then what about Diana?"

"W-well… we wanted to know if you liked Diana…"

Akko stared emptily at the two witches sitting across her.

"I mean… I don't hate her. We're friends." Akko answered hesitantly. "This doesn't seem that impor-"

"You're so dense..." Sucy muttered to herself.

"What was that Sucy?!"

"Akko, do you like Diana?" Sucy queried bluntly.

"Of course I like Diana! That's a silly question." Akko asserted, staring at her roommates in disbelief. "We're really good friends now!"

"N-no, Akko." Lotte started. "I mean like how Edgar likes Ar-"

"Shh." Sucy placed a finger on Lotte's lips, signaling her to stop and watch. Sucy had already taken out a recorder Amanda told Constanze to lend them.

"I mean, sure I used to think she was annoying… Prissy… Too perfect for her own good. But I don't think that way now. She's super nice, and can be really sweet when she wants to be. I used to find her lectures annoying, but now I know she was just looking out for me." Akko continued with a smile.

"Sucy, what's going on?" Lotte whispered.

"Akko's going crazy." Sucy chuckled. "More accurately, I think her brain was too stupid to see your question, so her heart's taking over."

"Actually, now that I think about it, she's always looking out for me. She's usually the person who catches me when I'm falling." Akko held her premium card up in the air and twirled while giggling."Not to mention she gave me this when I was feeling down. I'm really lucky that she seems to care so much."

"Did you expect this to happen?"

"No, but that's what makes Akko such a good test subject."

"Sometimes I think she works too hard though. I mean, I get she's Diana _Cavendish_ , but that doesn't mean she has to be working so hard and be so serious all the time right?! She's the same age as us; she should at least be able to have fun and relax. I really like seeing her happy and relaxing. Her eyes shine like perfect blue crystals, and she has the prettiest giggle, even if she tries to hide it behind her hand." Akko sighed dreamily.

"Aww, this is so cute though. It's like I'm reading volume ten of _Nightfall_."

"I hate seeing her tired or sad. Nothing should ever let that beautiful face of hers frown! That's why whenever we're together, I make sure that I get a good laugh out of her. She always tries to stop herself, but I get to her eventually." Akko grins triumphantly.

"Oh my, It's like she's _living_ volume ten of _Nightfall_." Lotte squeaked.

"I really like the time we can spend together. It's always so much fun being with her, and I'm always trying to find ways to spend more time with her! Like sneaking off in the middle of the night. Or dropping by while she's researching… I'm sure you two notice me running up to her before and after class right?"

"Everyone sees you Akko." Sucy flatly said.

"I guess you're right. I just love the way she smiles whenever she greets me. It always makes me feel like butterflies are fluttering around in my stomach. Being with her does that too. Seeing her giggle also… Or really just seeing her in gene…ral…"

Akko suddenly came back to her senses. She could feel her heart pumping far more rapidly than before. She could feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

Her face was practically on fire.

Too embarrassed to look at her roommates, Akko shut her eyes.

When she did, she was greeted with an image of the most perfect smile on the most perfect face looking at her with the most perfect icy blue eyes.

None of which did anything to still the butterflies in her stomach, to slow down her heart, or to cool her face.

"S-Sucy? H-how long does this potion last?" Akko stuttered.

"Had you only breathed in a normal dose, it would have worn off by the time you woke up tomorrow. Since, you probably breathed in more…" Sucy shrugged.

"Why? Akko, is something wrong?" Lotte asked.

Akko, finally prepared to hear a question, bit her lip.

She didn't want to say what she knew was about to say… something so obvious, she was embarrassed she hadn't realized it sooner.

At the same time, she also _wanted_ to say it.

She could feel the words on the tip of her tongue. A bubbly feeling in her chest, wanting to erupt.

Not just say it, she wanted to _scream_ it out for everyone to hear.

And now, seeing a vision of _those_ icy blue eyes gazing at her warmly… hearing the echoes of _her_ musical laughter in the back of her mind… She wasn't sure if it was just because of the potion or because _she_ really wanted to scream it out.

That being said, Akko was fully aware that what she was about to say was something she now knew was true, both in mind and heart.

Conflicted between wanting to keep her mouth shut and wanting to shout it to the heavens, Akko settled on a middle ground, giving into the bubby feeling spreading through her.

She spoke just loud enough for her roommates to hear, just loud enough to answer Lotte's question.

"I… think I _like_ Diana."

* * *

 **Lol. Remember how I said Akko's would be shorter? I lied. Also Sucy lied when she said Diana wasn't in "trouble", though Akko showing up would have made it worse.**

 **I legit coulda made this and the last one its own two shot. (or three shot as it were/will be) woops. Anyway, still relieving stress and just trying to have fun and be a bit more silly. Given that, one more of these before I move on to a different idea.**

 **The whispers: "Lotte, Akko took the potion." "Sucy! We can't ask her now. That'd be wrong." "Hannah and Barbara would kill us, since they had to tell Diana."**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Diana's trying to sort herself out while Akko decides to go for it. (conclusion of the last two chapters)**

 **The beginning part of the third section inspired entirely by an incorrect lwa quote. Still me being silly.**

* * *

"Suuuucy. How do I know if the potion wore off?" Akko asked as soon as she woke up.

"Akko, what did you dream about?" Sucy groggily questioned.

"Well, I dreamt I was having a picnic with Diana. I don't really remember much, but I do remember laying on her lap staring up at her amazing blue ey- geh."

"It didn't wear off yet. Now go back to sleep. It's only 5 a.m." Sucy deadpanned as she tossed a pillow into Akko's face.

* * *

"So Akko, what do you plan to do today?"

"Well, we're walking to the dining hall for breakfast. Then we have classes. After classes, I'll get Diana alone and tell her how I feel."

"Wait?! Already?" Lotte gasped.

"Yeah, not like I could hide it if I tried." Akko shrugged. "Besides, I want to find out as soon as possible if she feels the same way!"

Lotte and Sucy debated asking the obligatory "what if she doesn't?", but both girls knew that was pointless.

After all, Diana obviously did. And even if she didn't, Akko wouldn't give up on her.

Lotte chuckled at the thought.

"Anyway Akko, you should stick with me and Lotte for the day." Sucy suggested.

"Eh, why?"

"I think it'd be best." Lotte answered. "After all, while the potion's still active, you might get yourself into even more trouble."

"Yeah, if you're going to embarrass yourself, I want to be there to watch." Sucy chuckled.

"Yeah right, I know you're worried about me Sucy." Akko smiled at Sucy, causing her to roll her eyes. "But yeah, makes sense. Thanks you two. Now…" Akko smiled. "we have our friends to see."

"Don't you mean you have a Diana to see?" Sucy corrected.

"Yep!" Akko giggled. "That's exactly what I mean."

* * *

Given more time to think, Diana decided that "in love" was far too strong… far too profound a feeling to describe how she felt for Akko, at least for now.

However, seeing as her dreams had been haunted, or blessed, by Akko's bewitching red eyes… her melodic laughter… her radiant smile, Diana could not deny that she did possess feelings for Akko different than those of just friendship…

So maybe she liked Akko in a romantic sense.

That did not mean she would have to treat the witch any differently.

Yes. She would just act as she usually does.

At least until she could properly sort out how exactly she felt.

She should be capable of that much.

"Hey everyone!"

Diana felt her heart skip as she heard the sweet voice of the exuberant witch.

By instinct, Diana turned around towards the oncoming witches and immediately found herself captivated by Akko… by the way her smile seemed to light up the room like the sun does the sky… by the jubilant humming that Diana found she was willing to listen to for hours… by the way her hair bounced as she skipped towards them…

Diana's eyes widened.

 _Towards?_

Diana shook her head.

 _Akko and her team always ate breakfast in the company of mine and Amanda's teams. This was normal._

Despite that, Diana found that the closer Akko got, the louder her heart beat.

"Diana, you're staring." Barbara grinned. A revelation that caused warmth to pool in her cheeks.

… Perhaps Diana had overestimated her own capabilities.

Diana turned back around and pushed her chair backwards.

"Diana?" Hannah pulled on the blonde's sleeve.

"Oi Diana. Where ya going?" Amanda crassly questioned.

"If you would excuse me…" Diana said before turning away from the table.

"Diana, are you going somewhere?"

Diana opened her eyes and found herself face to face with the cause of her unusually disheveled mental state. Diana watched as Akko's brow furrowed and her smile flipped into the most minute frown.

"Is something wrong Diana?" Akko placed her hand on Diana's arm, trying to relax the blonde heiress.

Unbeknownst to her, it was having the complete opposite effect, with Diana bewildered by how such a simple gesture could cause her heart to flutter so wildly.

Attempting to calm herself, Diana began to tap her finger on her side, to the rhythm of her heart. This… failed miserably, seeing as her heartbeat continually increased in pace.

"W-while your concern is a-appreciated, e-everything is fine." Diana managed to stutter out, eliciting a few chuckles from the witches around her table.

"Diana… you're acting weird." Akko looked up at the blonde, her eyes inviting… if not begging Diana to tell her what's wrong.

Diana, however, found herself ill-equipped to do so, unable to communicate, or even process, the feelings running through her. The one moment she tried, the words got caught in her throat.

After all, this was the first time she had ever truly felt like this.

Diana only had one experience similar to this… one experience she could potentially rely on.

"I-If you excuse me Akko…"

Her only experience with the prospect of "love" being the one from several months ago in what was likely the most chaotic party the Hanbridge's have ever had to deal with.

"I have somewhere to ga- I mean go." Diana muttered before promptly escaping.

"Diana!" Akko yelled as she began to chase after the blonde witch.

"Akko! What about the truth potion's effect?!"

"Truth potion?" Amanda mumbled curiously.

"Who cares if I'm still under the truth potion, Lotte?! Diana's acting weird, and I need to make sure she's okay!" Akko yelled as she ran off.

Sucy put her hand on Lotte's shoulder, getting her attention.

"Let's follow Akko."

"Sucy?"

"… It'll be more interesting if we follow her."

Lotte smiled. "Sure. Okay, let's go." Lotte turned to the table, smiling apologetically. "Sorry, we needa follow Akko. She's under the effects of a strong truth potion, and who knows what kind of trouble she'll get into." The both of them then immediately chased after Akko.

"Truth potion?" Amanda repeated. "I guess Akko's under some potion's effect… Yo, H & B. What happened with Diana last night?"

"We think we got through to her…though looking at what happened today…" Hannah started.

"We definitely got through to her" Barbara finished.

"Well this is looking interesting… Cons, you're tracking them right?" Amanda turned towards the small mechanic.

Constanze looked down to the floor in thought before checking a variety of watches on her wrists. She then gave the American witch a thumbs up.

"Jas, y'done with breakfast?"

"Mmhm. It was delicious."

"Great, then we're following 'em too." Amanda grinned.

"Shouldn't we, like, give them privacy?" Barbara noted.

"Hm… I guess we could…" Amanda pondered, "So, how're you and H doing?"

"I'm done with breakfast! L-let's follow them!" Barbara nervously shouted, a blush creeping onto her face.

"Y-yeah!" Hannah agreed, pushing out of her seat.

Amanda snickered in her chair.

"Gotcha."

* * *

"Ugh, and they say _I'm_ full of energy." Akko panted as she continued sprinting through the halls. "How is she so fast?!"

Akko's vision was placed solely on the blonde locks dancing further ahead of her.

Something was wrong with Diana, and Akko was determined to find out what.

When she saw the girl stop running, Akko smiled. Finally, she could catch up to her.

"Dian-AGH" Caught up in her relief, Akko lost her footing and tripped.

Diana quickly turned around when she heard her name yelled and saw Akko trip face-first onto the ground.

Her heart dropped as she watched Akko slide forward.

"A-Akko!" Diana yelled before quickly running towards the witch sprawled on the floor. All feelings of embarrassment and nerves were quickly replaced by the overriding need to make sure Akko was unharmed. "Akko! Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just a little pain on my face, nothing I'm not used to." Akko muttered as she began getting back up. "I am a little embarrassed though." Akko shyly admitted.

Diana, relieved that Akko was okay, found herself smiling.

"And why would you be embarrassed Akko?" Diana asked as she offered a hand to help the girl up.

"Well… I came all the way here to make sure you were okay cause you were acting really weird… then I tripped…" Akko turned her attention to the floor, her face beginning to redden. "then _you_ had to make sure I was okay instead… and just… it was so uncool. Agh, this is so embarrassing" Akko muttered again before hiding her face in her hands.

Diana's heart skipped as she watched Akko grow embarrassed herself. It was truly a pleasing sight, one she wished she could savor for a little while longer.

However, now that she was able to think more clearly. Diana realized how ridiculous her actions had been, the sobering thought she had put Akko in this situation keeping her grounded.

"I apologize for worrying you Akko." Diana rested her hand on the shorter witch's shoulder. "I was… not thinking straight."

"It's no problem." Akko smiled. "I always make you worry anyway, so we can call it even." Akko's blunt honesty caused Diana's heart to skip a beat once again.

She really began to question how dangerous this could be for her health.

"E-even so, I should not have acted in that manner."

"It's fine, it's fine…" Akko trailed off. "I'm… a bit more worried about why though." Akko firmly grabbed Diana's hands, effectively preventing another unwanted escape. "Is something bothering you Diana?"

Diana's palms began to sweat as her attention centered on the grip on her hands, just firm enough to keep her stuck here… the brush of Akko's thumb against her knuckles gently coaxing her to answer the question.

A question that she still found herself unprepared to answer.

"W-what makes you think something is bothering me?" Diana deflected.

"Well, I've never seen you run away from something before, so there's that." Akko started. "I also don't think I've ever seen you stutter. You're usually so confident… seeing you nervous in the dining hall was really weird… and it worried me when you wouldn't tell me why."

"A-Akko I a-am-"

"Oh, your face was also really red. You had this strange look like…" Akko tensed her face up in, what she hoped, was an accurate representation.

"I-I get i-"

"Then you were also tapping your finger earlier… you only do that when something's bothering you and you can't think."

"Wait y-"

"I can also feel your pulse through your hands. It's beating really fas-"

"Akko, you have made your point." Diana finally managed to interrupt the chatty witch. She sighed. "How did you even manage to notice all of that?"

"I'm always paying attention to you." Akko happily admitted.

Had Diana's face not been deep red before, it certainly was now.

"H-How can find it so easy to say something so embarrassing?" Diana whispered almost enviously.

"Huh? That's embarrassing?" Akko asked in surprise. "I don't think it is… besides even if I did think it was embarrassing, I can't really help myself at the moment. I'm kind of under the influence of a potion."

That caught Diana's attention.

"Potion?"

"Well, last night I accidentally broke this glass thing on Sucy's desk while I was dancing alone, and it blew up. It had a truth potion inside it, and I breathed in a lot of it."

"A truth potion?"

"Yeah… it's actually really tiring cause I can't stop myself from talking when someone asks me a question..."

"I see…"

There was silence between the two of them. Not entirely awkward… but not entirely comfortable either. Ignoring Diana, Akko seemed to have a bit of nerves herself, finally noticing that they were actually alone.

Akko took a moment to look in all directions, to make sure no one was actually around.

"Hey Diana, I have something I need to tell you." Akko whispered.

"What is-" Diana stopped herself when she realized she was about to ask Akko a question. "You can tell me anything."

Akko smiled, noticing Diana's change in wording. "Thanks for that. Well first… you're okay right? Like… this isn't bothering you?" Akko questioned, squeezing Diana's hands.

Diana had forgotten their hands were still connected.

"It's… different. But certainly not unpleasant." Diana whispered, finding no desire to pull away.

"And you're not… like super nervous anymore right? You seem calmer than before."

"… I suppose I am calmer." Diana realized, finding that being with Akko like this far was more comforting than the embarrassment she had felt subjected to earlier.

"Okay good. So…" Akko hesitated.

Akko thought this would be easy… or at least easier.

But every time she tried to say what she wanted, the words got caught in her throat.

Diana noticed this, and wished to ease her burden.

After all, she had just gone through that earlier before she ran away.

"Akko… is what you want to tell me something you truly want me to know?"

"Y-yes." Akko muttered.

"Would you like it if I made it easier for you to say?"

"Anything would be nice, yes."

"Can I ask you about it?"

Akko's eyes widened, before nodding.

"Akko, what is it you want to tell me?"

"Diana I like you." Akko quickly answered, causing both witch's face to blush.

"Akko… I-"

"Do you wanna go on a date?" Akko announced aloud. "I'm not sure where… I don't know where would be good enough to take you but do you want to? Just the two of us? Maybe a zoo would be nice, or a garden. Movies seem a little too dull, unless you want to watch one? I'd be fine with that. Just uh mmph-"

Akko's mouth was covered by possibly the softest hands on the face of the earth. Akko looked up and saw Diana overheating.

"A-Akko" Diana could barely hear herself over the sound of her heart throbbing in her ears. "Do you really mean all of that?"

"Yeah. I can't lie right now anyway." Akko muttered shyly.

Of course she couldn't.

Diana knew that.

Why she bothered to ask was beyond her.

In this moment of clarity, Diana found that all of her embarrassment… her earlier nerves and worries had disappeared. The sudden relief left Diana incapable of nothing but laughter. Pure, happy, relieved laughter.

"Mou, Diana!" Akko whined. "I'm being serious!"

"I- I know, I apologize Akko." Diana chuckled.

She no longer felt worried or anxious, just…

She was now fully able to appreciate the slightest touch of Akko's fingers against one of her hands. Truly adore the pout on Akko's face.

Hearing Akko's confession had helped her finally comprehend and feel at ease with how she felt.

And now she was sure she could properly give Akko the response she had been, uncharacteristically, waiting patiently for.

But, Diana had kept her waiting this long… why not let her wait a little longer?

"Is there anything you'd like me to say Akko?"

"I mean, a 'yes' would be nice. An 'I'd love to go on a date with you' would be great too. An 'I like you too' would be amazing. But, I just want to know how you honestly feel." Akko admitted.

"I see…" Diana said, before sending Akko a mirthful grin.

Akko's eyes widened. She knew what that grin meant.

"Diana, you're not going t-"

"Would you like me to give you anything besides just an answer?"

"I guess a hug would be nice. A smile too, even though you're smiling now. You have a really nice smile. Maybe even a… ki…" Akko whispered.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I heard you. What was that?" Diana chuckled.

"A kiss." Akko said louder, much to her own embarrassment.

"Well. Since you were so… _honest_ …" Diana smiled, flustering Akko further. "Yes. I'd love to go on a date with you. I like you too, and this _is_ how I honestly feel."

"Wh-" Akko's voice was cut off as she found herself wrapped in Diana's arms.

"Huh, you really do fit perfectly." Diana muttered to herself.

"W-What?!" Akko squeaked.

Diana then loosened the hug just enough so that the two witches could be face to face. Diana gave Akko the best smile she could muster before placing a kiss upon Akko's forehead.

The feeling of Akko's skin against her lip lit a fire in Diana's chest. The blush on the shorter witch's face made her feel even more daring if not slightly impulsive.

"Was that sufficient?" Diana joked, before her eyes quickly glanced towards Akko's lips.

Akko, incapable of speaking, simply nodded before hiding herself into Diana's shoulder.

Diana took a moment to fully appreciate this moment. The way their vests rustled against each other. The subtle shake Akko made as she laughed. The smile she felt across her shoulders.

Which reminded her of what she wanted to do ne-

"Finally!"

The two girls jumped when they heard a voice from behind the corner.

"A-Amanda?!" Akko yelled.

"Not just me." Amanda smugly grinned. From behind her, Constanze walked forward sending the blushing witches a thumbs up. Jasminka followed happily, as did a nervous Hannah and Barbara.

"W-Where's Sucy and Lott-"

"Boo."

"Eeep!" Akko jumped up before turning around to see her roommates. "Sucy! That wasn't nice!"

"Neither was having to watch you two."

"I'm happy for you." Lotte added in contrast to what Sucy said, smiling softly at the new couple.

"Yeah! Now when's the wedding?!"

"Amanda! That is extremely inappropriate!" Diana pointed her wand directly in front of Amanda's face.

"Oh lighten up Diana, you know I was joking." Amanda swatted Diana's wand away.

Diana sighed. She really didn't want to get so worked up again.

"I suggest we all go to class now." Diana changed the subject entirely. "They will start soon."

"Crap, you're right" Amanda panicked. "If I'm late again, they're going to take away my broom. Let's go!" Amanda sprinted off to class, Constanze and Jasminka in tow. Hannah and Barbara rushed too.

Sure Diana could probably talk her way out of getting in trouble, but they certainly couldn't.

Diana then turned to Akko's roommates. "You two can go before us. I will stay behind and ensure Akko is uninjured."

"You're gonna need a better excuse than that Diana." Sucy sent a knowing grin her way, much to the blonde's own chagrin.

"Sucy, let's leave them alone… You'll keep her from trouble right?"

"Do not fret Lotte. You have my word"

"Okay, we'll see you in class!"

Once alone, Diana looked to Akko.

Their eyes met, and they both succumbed to sudden fits of giggles.

In this moment, nothing else seemed to matter. It was just the two of them, reveling in the melodic harmony of each other's laughter.

Truly, nothing could have made this moment any better.

Well... maybe one thing could.

"Akko, would you be opposed if I were to kiss you?" Diana pondered coyly.

"Of course not! I'd actually really love it if you did" Akko happily answered.

Quickly, Akko stopped giggling and stared at Diana in disbelief. "… Wait?! Diana what did you jus- mmph-"

Akko was cut off as she found herself taken over by the sensation of soft lips, those that had just been on her forehead, pressed against her own lips.

She closed her eyes, leaning into the soft, gentle hands cupping her cheeks… finding her fingers entangled into Diana's fluffy, wavy hair. Her mind blanking, knees beginning to buckle, as she felt the tiniest nibble on her lower lip.

And whining the moment those lips left her own.

"Dianaaa" Akko complained, clearly wishing to continue.

"We shall continue this and discuss the details of our date later." Diana whispered. "We must get to class. Is that okay?"

"Fine." Akko pouted as she followed the blonde witch. "But only if I get to hold your hand."

Diana smiled. "Very well."

Akko interlocked their fingers together, and Diana happily returned the favor as they walked off to class.

* * *

 **And thus that has come to a close lol. Hope the silliness of this and the last two chapters were fine. I'm a bit worried it was rushed but.**

 **I also don't think I can go without making both of these idiots making each other embarrassed in one way or the other.**

 **Also, as per usual with me and writing things that continue, this is longer than the last chapter, which was longer than the one before that.**

 **Hope it was enjoyable and thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Akko's working on light spells linked to her emotions and desires. Shame the object of said desires is her tutor.**

 **Or, Diana tries to tutor Akko while also being uselessly in love with her.  
**

 **Entire chapter is kinda a throwback to my first fic, though i think it's fine on its own.**

* * *

" _Stellaetus_!"

Diana watched as the orb of light that formed above Akko's wand burst, surrounding the two of them in a familiar sea of pink stars.

"Very good Akko." Diana smiled.

"Thanks Diana!" Akko beamed. "But wait, I thought I was working on the fireworks spell. Why am I back on _Stellaetus_?"

"We never did finish practicing this spell. I believe you remember what happened the last time we practiced it?" Diana's face was dusted pink as she inquired.

"O-Oh right…" Akko blushed looking towards the ground. "The _spell_ … was acting up."

"Considering how that particular session concluded… I have this feeling it acted _exactly_ how you intended…" Diana muttered, a memory of continually being wrapped in Akko's arms flashing through her mind.

Akko chuckled guiltily. "I guess I can't argue with that."

Diana cleared her throat, calling Akko's attention back on her. "Besides, the mechanics of how the _Floreo Lumen_ 's fireworks and _Stellaetus_ 's stars take shape are very similar. I thought it would be best to postpone shaping these stars until after your progress on the fireworks spell was sufficient."

"Huh, so the firework's spell is shaped by however I want it to be shaped, like the _Stellaetus_ spell?"

"It is similar, yes. From what I can tell though, _Floreo Lumen_ requires less focus, since it is less prone to change based on your _own_ lack of focus… case and point…" Diana sighed. "Akko, I can see these stars beginning to cling on to me."

"O-oh. Right. Sorry." Akko flushed as she waved her wand, trying to remove most of the glimmering lights away from Diana. "Th-that's the best I can do."

Diana chuckled as she walked up to her embarrassed girlfriend. "That's all I ask of you," Diana assured as she captured Akko in a hug and placed a soft kiss on Akko's lips. "Based on the way your spell moved, this is what you wanted right?"

Akko nodded happily. She wrapped her arms around Diana, snuggling ever closer into Diana's shoulder.

"This is always what I want." Akko sighed happily.

Akko's admission forced a silly grin onto Diana's face and made her heart dance.

Diana supposed she should be used to this. To the way being with Akko made her feel. After over four months of their relationship together, Diana supposed she should be able to get through one session with Akko without being taken over by the way her heart was strung along by everything the brunette did.

And yet here she found herself, contemplating scrapping their entire tutoring session in favor of more cuddles with her favorite witch. All because of a simple sentence uttered by that sweet, sweet voice.

Despite how inconveniently often this happened to her, Diana always found herself giving in more easily than the previous time. Even now, working on this spell… knowing Akko's thoughts rest firmly on her filled her with such joy that she couldn't resist pausing the lesson for the sake of a simple hug.

However, Diana knew Akko had a dream. A dream to spread smiles across the world through the use of wondrous magic.

While technically the both of them had accomplished that upon the rebirth of Yggdrasil, Diana knew Akko still wanted to continue spreading the joys of magic, and Diana wanted to see Akko do it. And these lessons were all for the sake of that.

Diana steeled herself as she reluctantly pulled away from Akko.

"Akko, are you ready?"

"Not really? Can't I just keep hugging you please?"

"… Not until I am satisfied with your progress today." Diana mumbled. "Think of it as an incentive."

Akko sighed. "Fine."

Diana rolled her eyes hearing Akko's slightly dissatisfied response.

"Akko, you know we won't get any progress done if I allow any more than this for now. I cannot allow that to happen."

"Alright then." Akko grabbed her wand. "We can go back to that as soon as you're okay with my progress today right?"

"That is correct, and not a moment sooner."

"Well then…" Akko raised her wand high. "Tell me what to do, Professor! I have a kiss to earn."

Diana giggled.

"Okay Akko. I want you to focus and take control of your magic so that your spell surrounds only you."

"Alright! I got this." Akko closed her eyes and focused on Diana's instruction, imagining all the sparkling lights gathered in one place.

Diana smiled as she watched Akko's spell begin to congregate together... a smile that quickly went away as the spell began to rush towards her.

"A-Akko!" Diana squeaked.

"Huh?" Akko looked up and saw Diana completely surrounded in her magic. "Eh?! D-Diana what happened?"

"Akko! I said focus on having it surround only _you_!" Diana chided weakly as she found herself nearly overwhelmed by the warm, minute buzzing emanating from the mix of Akko's magic and emotions.

Akko swiftly waved her wand, dispersing the luminous mass.

"Woops sorry Diana. I... guess I was thinking about you again." Akko chuckled as she saw the flush on her girlfriend's face.

Already flustered from being surrounded by an almost literal manifestation of Akko's emotions… a rather large part of which could easily be identified as Akko's own love for the blonde, Diana grew even more flustered as warmth radiated from her heart upon hearing Akko's completely innocuous statement.

A statement that had no right making her feel this way. No right making her want to sweep Akko off of her feet and hold her for the rest of the night. No right to fill her with this need to stare into gorgeous red eyes and feel the soft touch of those lips on her own.

No right to cause the battle that waged between her more responsible side, fighting for the sake of keeping on task, and her more affectionate side, fighting for the sake of wrapping her petite girlfriend in her arms and experiencing that warmth that could only come from her Akko.

In a way, she was almost embarrassed at how difficult it was becoming to try and keep herself focused on only tutoring her girlfriend. Sure she loved the witch to death, but she also knew she had more self control than this.

Diana took a deep breath.

She could do this.

"I-It's quite alright Akko. Just… please try and focus on the spell… and not on me."

"My bad, Diana. But you know how hard that's going to be for me."

Another skipped heart beat. From another innocent statement.

Another crack in her self control.

Diana sighed. This was going to be difficult.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the session, Diana asked Akko to have the spell take a variety of shapes and forms. And, in all fairness to the brunette witch, Akko did in fact manage to shape her spell as per instruction.

The only problem?

"A-Akko!"

"Woops! Sorry!"

Every spell had formed around Diana, always in some display of affection. Pillars of light surrounding her in a heart. Animals of light snuggling up against her arm, tracing glitter all across it. Shining hearts constantly floating around her.

Every little mishap steadily chipping away at her as she _tried_ to be responsible.

Diana had to constantly scold Akko for losing focus.

However, while a witch's tone would normally grow more and more abrasive as the mistakes continued, Diana's voice grew less and less stern. If anything, her voice grew more flustered and love struck, her will beginning to give in to the idea of halting the lessons for today and doing nothing but wrap her arms around her girlfriend and run her fingers through Akko's smooth brunette hair.

At one point, her reprimands sounded less like an expression of disapproval and more like a cute whine.

And each time this happened, Akko's apologies sounded less guilty and more amused.

"A-Akko, are you doing this on purpose?!"

"Of course not! Why would I be doing that on purpose?" Akko chuckled.

Diana stilled.

Akko _chuckled_.

Diana realized Akko _was_ doing this on purpose.

At the very least, Akko was not at all trying to keep her focus on her magic, clearly preferring to focus on Diana instead.

With that thought, Diana had managed to reinforce the remainder of what little control she had left over her emotions.

If Akko was going to challenge her like this, Diana was all too willing to accept.

"Akko."

"Y-yes?" Akko stuttered, stunned by the sudden change in the composure of Diana's voice.

"If you make this mistake one more time, there will be no more hugs for the rest of the day." An empty threat. Diana knew she wouldn't be able to keep it.

She just hoped Akko would be unwilling to call her bluff.

Diana smiled as she watched Akko's face pale, showing she did, in fact, take her threat seriously.

"U-understood."

"Very well. Akko, do you remember the first time I used this spell in our lessons together?"

"… The trees?"

Diana shook her head. "Do you remember those rings of light I created for you to fly through?"

"That was this spell?!"

"That is correct. I would like you to replicate that."

"So, just those rings in the air?" Akko asked seriously, determination clear in her crimson red eyes.

Diana nodded.

"In the air and _not_ surrounding me."

"Okay. Okay. I can do this." Akko cheered herself on as she closed her eyes and focused.

She focused on the image of those rings she flew through all those months ago.

Those rings _Diana_ had conjured up.

Eyes still closed, Akko waved her wand.

Diana watched as all the surrounding glimmers began to congregate into a large orb in between her and Akko. Diana watched in awe as the orb continued to grow in size and brightness.

Akko swiped her wand downwards, and the orb burst in a blinding flash of light.

When Diana could finally see again, she saw a very confused Akko, eyes searching the sky. Diana followed Akko's moving line of sight and found out why Akko was so confused.

All the stars had disappeared, yet there were no rings in the sky.

Diana turned her attention towards the wand in Akko's right hand and saw the light was still shining, indicating the spell was still active.

She looked to her feet and was shocked to find there were no stars there either.

Diana had begun to expect the unexpected from Akko. Even after that display of determination, Diana had already prepared herself to find a ring surrounding her feet.

She had even prepared herself for the possibility that perhaps the rings _would_ be up in the sky, but they would spell out some embarrassing, yet absolutely endearing display of love for her... or maybe she was just hoping for something like that.

But she hadn't expected the spell to just vanish, especially when there was clear indication it should still be active.

This was truly a mystifying conundrum.

Diana closed her eyes and concentrated on sensing any signs of Akko's magic. She had grown quite attuned to the sense of warmth and wonder Akko's magic always possessed. Despite its supposed disappearance, Diana could still feel its presence.

If anything, she felt it stronger than ever… coming from…

Diana's eyes shot open. She turned towards this feeling and her face erupted in a deep blush.

Of course that's what happened.

She asked Akko to make giant rings of light in the air.

What did she get instead?

A bright pink ring on her left ring finger. She looked to her baffled girlfriend and saw a matching bright blue ring on her finger.

She couldn't even find it in herself to be even the littlest frustrated at Akko's newest mess up.

If there was any sense of frustration, it was directed towards herself for how ridiculously giddy the accidental gesture made her feel, for how much her heart jumped as she gazed into the glowing pink band on her finger.

Overwhelmed by her now incessant desire to close the distance between her and Akko, Diana began walking towards her puzzled girlfriend.

The moment the distance was closed, Diana wrapped Akko in the tightest embrace she could.

"D-Diana?!" Akko sputtered.

"You would do well to be silent Akko." Diana whispered as she leaned on Akko's head, taking in the all too familiar scent of grass and just the tiniest hints of vanilla.

"B-But Diana, I don't understand? I thought we still ha-"

"Our tutoring session is over Akko." Diana interrupted. "I truly cannot be bothered to concentrate on that at the moment."

"E-Eh?... O-oh. I see." Akko whimpered, feeling as if she had disappointed Diana.

Diana's eyes widened when she heard the sad sound escape Akko's lips.

"N-No no. That isn't what I meant Akko." Diana quickly walked back, realizing how harsh her explanation was. "I apologize, I did not intend to word that so cruelly."

"Oh." Akko blinked. "Then what's the matter? I thought you said no hugs until you were satisfied with my progress."

"… Perhaps… but I suppose you've worn down my will… as you planned I presume?"

"Guilty." Akko giggled. "But what did it? You seemed pretty in control just a minute ago."

"D-Do you truly not…" Diana muttered.

Reluctantly, Diana released her hold on the brunette.

"Akko, do you know what your spell did?"

"… No? I've been looking for it everywhere! I know I turned them into rings, but I can't find them."

"… Akko look at your left hand."

"Huh?" Akko's eyes widened as she followed Diana's direction. "What's this ring doing here?!"

"I believe it is supposed to match this one." Diana raised her left hand for Akko to see.

"What?!" Akko's face flared, burning bright red. "I-I-I I didn't mean t- I didn't, but I uh."

Truthfully, Diana wasn't entirely sure what happened either. The spell, while visible, was always meant to form a wholly intangible shape. Despite that, the ring on her finger clearly had more substance to it, almost feeling real. She might need to do more research on the topic.

But that could wait.

Diana was having too much fun watching Akko attempt to stutter out any rationale for what her spell did, trying to find a way to dance around the only proper meaning for something like this.

Diana knew that this didn't mean Akko wanted to propose to her. Not necessarily at least.

They both knew they were nowhere near ready for that.

What it did say, however, was likely one of the meanings these rings represented.

A meaning... a desire that, when mixed with Diana's own instruction to form rings in the air likely resulted in what they had now.

What was that desire?

Likely, at this moment, Akko desired to stay with Diana, for as long as was possible.

Just the thought nearly manifested itself into happy laughter from the amused witch.

However, Diana had… far more important things she wanted to do than laugh... and she needed her lips to do them.

"Akko, you are very fortunate I find these little mishaps of yours both adorable and endearing."

"Huh?" Akko was surprised as she felt Diana press their lips together. It didn't take long for that surprise to melt away however, with Akko sighing happily as she melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Diana's neck.

The two took in as much of each other as they could.

Diana reveled in every little shake Akko made trying to suppress tiny bits of laughter and joy, every little sound Diana heard making her heart swell.

Akko rejoiced as she felt the slight vibration of Diana's contented hum against her lips. She loved the way Diana's soft, wavy hair felt as she ran it through her fingers.

Eventually the two parted, needing to catch their breath. Diana pressed their foreheads together in silence as she stared deep into Akko's red eyes, Akko staring right into her blue eyes.

Red eyes that had long since been associated with happiness and joy.

Blue eyes that had begun to feel like home.

"So, what now?" Akko broke their silence. "We still have a couple of hours until we were supposed to fly to your estate."

"… I suppose none of the servants would mind if we were to arrive a couple of hours early."

"I guess not…"

"I don't suppose you would be opposed if we were to…" Diana's face began to redden again.

"Yes, Diana?" Akko grinned, knowing that whenever Diana trailed off in a request, it would always be for the cutest of requests.

"… cuddle? In one of the beds there?"

Akko squeaked as she squeezed Diana tightly.

"Awww, of course!"

Diana winced. "Must you squeeze so tightly?"

"Yes! Cause you're so cute!"

"Akkooo…" Diana whined.

"Only proving me right Diana." Akko happily laughed.

Diana sighed before breaking their embrace so she could grab her broom. As she reached out for her broom, Diana remembered something.

"Oh Akko, about the spell."

"Oh right… I want to keep it running." Akko timidly admitted.

"Wh- Akko!"

"I like how it looks. It's like you said after our first two or three kisses. I'm yours. And you're mine. And this way, everyone in your estate can see it, especially your Aunt Daryl and your cousins."

Diana stewed in her own embarrassment, being forced to remember her own, excessively sentimental, words.

"F-fine, if you are so insistent upon it…" Diana straddled her broom and refused to look at Akko.

Akko just laughed as she straddled the broom behind Diana, holding her close.

"I know you like how it looks too Diana, don't need to be so embarrassed." Akko whispered as she nuzzled into Diana's shoulder, snickering as Diana refused to acknowledge her words.

* * *

As the two flew through the air, Akko began to doze off, the rings on their fingers fading away.

Diana chuckled, feeling Akko's soft breaths against her neck.

"You silly girl. Your spell will disappear." Diana muttered to herself.

Looking at her now bare finger, Diana felt an odd pang in her chest.

Without a moment's thought, Diana grabbed her own wand from her side and cast the Stellaetus spell.

Figuring Akko's spell was a direct show of her purest emotions, Diana thought it best to follow the sleeping witch's example.

Focused entirely on the delightfully adorable sound of Akko's quiet snores, Diana poured all of her love for the girl into her spell, the glimmers she created changing color from green to light blue.

Diana then focused on Akko's warmth… the slight rise and fall of her chest as she quietly breathed.

She focused on the steady rhythm of Akko's heartbeat, and how her own heartbeat began to match it.

With a wave of her wand, the lights began to swirl and tighten around their respective left ring fingers, a pink ring on hers and a light blue one on Akko's.

Diana smiled as she looked at her work.

"Perhaps I do like the way it looks." Diana admitted to herself.

Akko would probably tease her about this when she wakes up... Actually it was less a probably and more of a certainty.

However, Diana had to admit, this visible link between them made her heart flutter wildly, and Diana truly could not help but smile knowing this was something Akko wanted as well.

Diana wrapped her left hand around Akko's, the two magic rings placed atop each other, as she continued flying towards her estate, refusing to let go of the sleeping girl's hand.

* * *

 **So this is what happens when I have writer's block and I reread some of my old stuff... And what do you know, it's the closest thing to actually being distracted than everything else! I rewatched LWA when netflix released it, and I had the urge to write some Diakko (which I haven't done in a while thanks to Charoix week). I reread ch 8 and ch. 14.. and this idea popped into my head.**

 **Hopefully, this is up to fluff.**

 **In case you haven't read my first fic, here's a rundown of the only spell that matters:**

 **Stellaetus- spell that produces a ton of tiny star-like glimmers of light that typically moves however it is the caster desires/makes the caster happy/caster wants. Sometimes it moves in ways the caster doesn't exactly intend, because what someone desires/makes them happy/what they want isn't necessarily what they are commanded to do (subconscious desires/happiness is included in this)**

 **As always, thanks for reading! Tell me whaccha think if you want to!**


	7. Chapter 7 Tumblr: Dianakko Doodle Game

**Okay, I believe a backstory is in order before getting into this fic.**

 **So on tumblr, musician15painter made a game to take these 9 fanart (** **musician15painter tumblr com/post/167266748988/if-anyone-would-like-to-play-here-are-all-the ), order them properly, and tell a story. The person who got closest to theirs would win a surprise. (I highly recommend taking a look them.)** **As such it was posted on tumblr first, though there are a few tweaks here and there.**

 **So I thought, if I'm gonna come up with a story, I might as well try to fully write it... and then it kinda got out of hand and this is the result (ALSO I was waaaay off from the actual solution, as I expected). The numbers correspond to the number of the fanart that section would house, since the pictures themselves were out of order.**

 **Anyway, I highly recommend you check out the proper order here ( musician15painter tumblr com/post/167495883858/dianakko-doodles-game)**

 **ALSO this is part of Distractions because it sure as heck distracted me! It got out of hand and is over 9000 words. And no, that wasn't meant to be a meme.**

 **Summary (or as close to one as I'm getting, cause this fic is kinda 9 different pictures put into one): One overnight cram session leads to so much more.**

* * *

#0

"I… I think that's enough studying," Hannah said as she stretched high up into the air, "We should be ready for midterms tomorrow right Barbara?"

"Yeah, probably," Barbara agreed, "We've been in the library for quite some time. I think we'll do just fine."

"And you two are sure you are prepared enough for tomorrow's exam?" Diana asked from across the table. "I would hope that my teammates are in top form."

"We'll be totally fine Diana!" Hannah answered.

"Yeah!" Barbara continued. "After all, who wouldn't be ready after all of the help you were giving us."

Diana smiled seeing Hannah nod in agreement.

"Very well then, I suppose we may retire for the day," Diana said.

With a wave of her wand, Diana quickly returned all of the books the three of them had been using whilst in the library, save for one, which Diana had been reading for leisure towards the end of their study session and was planning to continue reading before bed. Hannah and Barbara had already begun packing up their own belongings, piles of papers shrinking and disappearing into a small pouch.

"Thanks so much for helping us again, Diana!" Barbara said, having already gotten off of her chair and offering a hand to Hannah.

"Yeah! Like, it was such a huge help." Hannah echoed.

The couple walked around to Diana and offered a hand to the heiress, and Diana happily took it.

She then led them out of the library, but not before spotting a familiar brunette topknot drooping sideways, its owner seemingly asleep. Diana also noticed quite a few books had been scattered along the floor around the girl.

It appeared Akko had had a similar idea as they did… though her execution was clearly lacking.

And as they continued to walk towards the exit, Diana's head slowly turned so that her eyes could remain fixated on Akko. Diana even got a glimpse of Akko's adorable face, those round cheeks pressed ever so slightly against the wooden table… the smallest trail of drool dripping from the corner of the girl's mouth leading to a tiny puddle.

Diana couldn't help the way her eyes had focused on the sleeping girl. After all, she had known for years that she was quite infatuated with Akko.

She began to feel the faintest blush on her cheeks as she continued to watch the girl sleep. She clutched onto the book she had borrowed ever more tightly against her chest, her heart beginning to tick just a little bit faster.

"Tsk, what does she think she's doing?" Hannah said, her tone clearly unimpressed. "She's never going to pass tomorrow if she just, like, falls asleep."

"… That is certainly true." Diana muttered to herself.

* * *

It was around eleven.

Diana could hear the soft snores from her roommates, signaling that they were asleep.

However, just to be sure, Diana slowly inched her head past the corner of her bookshelf. When she saw Hannah and Barbara tucked into their beds, Diana let out a sigh of relief.

Quietly, Diana tiptoed her way across the room and then, very carefully, opened her door. She then closed it with similar caution and cast a spell to lock it.

Diana knew she was breaking curfew doing this. She could, potentially, get into a lot of trouble should she be caught, though she knew she was more likely to be let off with a simple warning, given it would be her first offense.

Still, a blemish on a flawless record.

That being said, there was a much more pressing matter to attend to, that being… Akko.

If Akko was sleeping deeply enough to have drooled so much onto the table… there was a chance that she might still be asleep there now.

And knowing Akko's own tendencies to be caught in compromising circumstances, it was likely more a certainty than a simple chance.

Having memorized the patrol schedule, Diana easily avoided all night patrol members on her way. The moment Diana entered the dark room, she sighed.

Akko was still sleeping, not having moved an inch since she and her team had left hours ago. The witch's mouth opened and closed as she snored, and the earlier puddle of drool had begun to drip off from the edge of the table.

Diana almost laughed, shaking her head in amusement as she continued to watch drips of drool fall off the table.

… The fact that Diana found that trail of drool more endearing than disgusting worried her.

Diana quickly shook that thought away, the very idea causing heat to rise up her face in embarrassment.

Her helpless crush aside, Diana knew that Akko really shouldn't continue to sleep here. So, she walked up to Akko and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Akko, wake up," Diana called out as she gently shook the girl.

"Five more minuuutes," Akko groaned sleepily.

Diana continued, undeterred, _especially_ when Akko had begun giving her an annoyed pout.

Diana knew if she stopped now, that pout would never let her try again.

Fortunately, Diana's efforts seemed to work. Although it actually took five minutes, Akko seemed to be waking up.

Diana noticed that, as she continued to shake the witch, Akko began to shift on her own, her sleepy groans growing louder and louder until finally.

"Fine! Fine! I'm up. I'm up!" Akko exclaimed as she blinked her eyes open. "Wh-where am I? … And what's…EW! Gross!"

Diana watched in amusement as Akko desperately wiped off the puddle of her drool from the table and off of her face. When Akko fell off of her chair to see her drool had gotten on some of the books, Diana couldn't stop the giggles from escaping her lips.

"Di-Diana?!" Akko yelped, a red tinge invading her face. "What, What are you doing here?!"

"I am simply making sure that you have woken up," Diana answered through her giggles. "After all, curfew had ended a while ago."

"O-oh," Akko muttered, eyes turning down towards the books on the floor, "I guess that's tr- wait." Akko froze and her eyes began to widen. She looked up towards Diana, and Diana could swear there seemed to be something akin to… fear?

"Akko… is something concerning you?" Diana asked tentatively.

"Y-you said it was past curfew right?"

"That is corre-"

"NO! No no no! It can't be!" Akko yelled, grasping at her head, flailing towards the books on the ground. "No no, I'm soooo in trouble oh no."

Diana's eyes widened as she watched Akko scramble around.

"Akko? What's wro-"

"Oh no, what am I gonna do. There's no time. This makes no sense. How do I do this?!"

Diana tried to get Akko's attention politely. She tried calling her attention nicely.

She tried reaching out, only to be pushed aside by the flailing of Akko's arms desperately turning the pages of four books at once.

However, when she saw the tiniest tear drop from Akko's eyes, Diana knew she had had enough of her gentle approach.

"Akko!" Diana yelled, putting as much authority into her voice as possible.

"E-eh?" Akko flinched, instantly turning towards Diana.

"Would you please just… calm down?" Diana said, placing her hand on Akko's shoulder. When Akko nodded, Diana smiled and sat down beside her. "Now tell me… what is it that is bothering you?"

"I'm not ready!" Akko yelped, her eyes shifting between the books and Diana.

Diana looked towards the table to see the textbooks for… all of their classes. She then looked back towards Akko and saw the downtrodden look on her face. Her lower lip was jutted out, and a small whimper escaped her throat.

"You know…" Diana said with a sigh, "I _could_ help you."

Instantly Akko's eyes brightened, only to darken once again.

Seeing the light leave those red eyes almost physically hurt.

"B-but it's late Diana…" Akko whimpered. "I w-wouldn't want to keep y-"

"Nonsense," Diana interrupted, raising Akko's face so that they were looking eye to eye. "I would not have made the offer had I not wished to help you, and I will always wish to help you Akko."

"B-but."

"No buts Akko," Diana said. "Unless that 'but' is either sitting on this chair and studying _or_ is followed by a declination of my offer."

Diana watched as Akko bit her lip.

Diana sucked in a breath, almost fearing the idea that Akko would leave her offer unaccepted.

Thankfully, the fear was unjustified.

"So… where should we begin?" Akko asked, a soft smile of gratitude on her face.

Diana released her breath and returned the smile. "Perhaps we should begin with Magical Linguistics. Professor Finnelan does appear to be the class you struggle most in."

"Oh thank god!" Akko sighed in relief, "I was scared we'd leave that for last."

Diana reached out for the linguistics book just across the table, ready to help Akko as much as was possible.

* * *

"So wait, Diana?"

"Yes Akko?"

"What does this rune mean?" Akko asked, stretching out to reach for the corner of a page. "The one with a dragon."

Diana looked towards Akko's finger and sighed.

"… That is not a dragon Akko. That is a-"

"Are you sure? Cause that looks a lot like a dragon. See! It even has fire coming out of its mouth"

"Akko… that is no-"

"Oh look! It even has wings!"

"AKKO!"

* * *

#2

Six hours later, and Diana and Akko had somehow managed to find themselves seated on the lone lounge chair in the library.

Diana had made some excuse about not wasting the energy it took to light up her wand, what with the chair being right next to an already lit candle, but really she just wanted to sit on something more comfortable than the wooden library chairs. Akko quickly followed and sat right beside Diana.

Thanks in equal parts to her determination to aid Akko and to her sleep addled mind failing to register… anything, Diana had managed to stray away from the flustered mess she usually would be in this situation. Being flustered would have meant having to separate, and it really was for the best they be so close together.

After all, this way, if one of them had begun to fall asleep, the other could immediately notice it and wake the other up.

The plan seemed flawless… until they both fell asleep at the same time, their fatigue finally catching up to them.

Luckily, the both of them had managed to study through all of the relevant material, the only thing left being to take practice tests that Diana had been planning to administer.

But alas, sleep had overtaken the both of them.

Akko slumped onto Diana, and in the fog of her weary mind, reached out to hug the softest thing within reach.

Diana, feeling something warm wrap around her waist, raised her left arm to rest it atop whatever was holding onto her and exerted the slightest bit of pressure to hold the warmth closer to her.

* * *

When the sun rose up a few short hours later, a singular ray of light shined onto Diana's face.

Diana's face scrunched up, her eyes shut tight, in the futile effort to block out the offending ray of light. When she tried to turn, however, she found herself held firmly in place by something around her waist.

Slowly, Diana blinked awake, and the sight she was met with made her heart race.

It appeared Akko had been hugging her waist… if she were to be so bold, Diana might have also described the gesture as protective.

Diana was frozen, unable to move as she listened to the sounds of Akko's deep breaths. She was entranced by the relaxed smile on Akko's face… and she was nearly overwhelmed by the soft warmth given off from Akko's hold. Everything Akko did was making her face fill with warmth and her heart race so quickly, Diana was afraid it could give out at any moment.

The spell was quickly broken, however, by the indistinct sounds of chattering from outside the library, and now, Diana's heart began to race for an entirely different reason. She quickly turned to the wall on the clock, and her fears were slowly turning into a reality.

They had just twenty minutes to get to class.

"Akko! Akko wake up!" Diana said, shaking Akko awake. In response, Akko shook her head and held tighter onto Diana's waist, as if it was the most precious object in the entire world.

Given other circumstances… Diana would likely allow her to continue. She couldn't deny that she adored Akko's tight embrace, and in any other circumstance, she would have gladly returned the embrace.

Unfortunately, they had midterms in the next twenty minutes, and Diana was not going to allow her grades to falter, simply because the girl she'd been pining after for years had desired to keep her locked in place with a tight, warm, soft embr-

Okay, she wasn't going to allow _Akko's_ grades to falter even more because the girl insisted on staying like this.

Reluctantly, Diana continued to shake Akko until the girl finally began to wake up.

Just as Diana had, Akko had blinked herself awake, slowly growing aware of her surroundings. And when she realized the soft object she had been holding onto for dear life just so happened to be Diana…

Color invaded Akko's face, rivaling the red of her sash.

Akko instantly backed away, sputtering dozens of rapid apologies, but Diana stopped her, citing their desperate lack of time.

Akko turned towards the clock, and her eyes widened in fear.

Instantly, Akko jumped off of the chair, grabbed Diana's hand, and, immediately, the both of them were sprinting off towards Professor's Finnelan's class.

One day and four tests later, Akko jumped for joy. The tests were done, and she was pretty sure she had done far better than she had ever done before.

When the results were revealed a week later, Akko's cheer doubled, learning that she had somehow managed to break into the top ten. She was so overjoyed when she learned the results, she had jumped out of her seat in class and tackled Diana in a tight embrace, bumbling her thanks. Diana simply smiled and raised a hand up to brush Akko's hair.

Unfortunately, the moment couldn't last.

There were a few witches who were displeased. One witch, in particular, was absolutely livid, seeing as Akko had knocked her out of her own slot in the top ten. She was in the minority, yes, but it was a fairly powerful one: An heiress of another noble family, a lesser one than the Cavendish, but a noble family all the same, and her cronies.

Throughout the next day, when they were sure Diana was not around, they made life far more difficult for Akko.

During potions, they had snuck in a few extra ingredients into Akko's teams' mixture, causing an explosion to burst from the cauldron. During flight class, they hexed Akko's broom, causing it to spiral out of control whenever Akko had gotten on top of it.

And while the professors didn't get mad at her, they did have this resigned smile on their face whenever Akko tried to explain that it wasn't her fault. How she didn't even do anything. It was as if they didn't believe her, that it was just something that they accepted would always happen, and that resignation hurt many times more than what their anger would have.

But it didn't stop there.

During lunch, seeing as Diana wouldn't be around, they had made sure of that, they charmed Akko's tray, causing all the food to splat on her face.

After everything that happened to her throughout the day, Akko just stared dimly at the table, a stinging in her eyes.

She balled her fists atop her lap and clenched her jaw, trying to hold back her tears.

Amanda had immediately stood up and yelled, threatening to go after whoever was doing this. Everyone else took the more subtle approach, making sure Akko was okay.

But Akko had had enough.

She was one moment away from breaking down. And she knew it.

She really didn't want to fall apart in front of the others. Her friends had seen her sad and crying before… but never in the same way she felt now. Well most of them, anyway.

Not knowing where else to turn to, Akko walked towards the one person who had already previously seen her at her lowest point.

* * *

#6

Diana leaned back on her chair, tired.

Diana was used to being needed. People always came to ask for her help for many things, both simple and complicated.

Of course, Diana would always do her best to help.

But today? Today she was absolutely swamped with requests. It was as if, at every turn, there was some sort of request to be fulfilled or some crisis that she needed to solve.

Now in her room, Diana was relieved, finally having time to relax to herself.

But that was when she heard a soft knock against her door.

Diana sighed and slowly began to lift off of her chair, wondering just who could it be this ti-

"D-Diana? Are you there?"

When Diana heard the voice call her, she instantly jumped off of her seat and rushed to the door. She knew that was Akko's voice… but it sounded so… so sad.

In an instant, she opened her door, and her heart broke.

Akko stood there, her eyes red and her cheeks damp. The bright light in those eyes were nowhere to be seen, dulled as they stared at the ground.

"A-Akko?" Diana whispered, her arm instantly reaching out towards Akko. "Akko? What happened?"

When Akko didn't answer, Diana felt her stomach coil. It was sickening to see Akko so sad. So nearly broken.

Diana moved forward and reached out to the brunette by her doorstep. She wrapped Akko in a tight embrace and felt relieved when Akko had brought her arms up as well.

So many questions ran through Diana's mind.

What happened?

 _Who_ did this to Akko?

Why would someone do this?

How was she going to get back at whoever dared do this to Akko?

The idea that someone might have done this to Akko made Diana feel rage, but that rage quickly dissipated when she felt Akko tremble. Diana began to feel a damp spot on her shoulder, and all of that rage and confusion quickly gave way to Diana's overwhelming desire to comfort Akko and make sure she would be okay.

"Shhh, It's okay," Diana cooed as she rubbed soothing circles on Akko's back, "let it all out."

She held Akko more tightly the more the witch trembled in her arms, and Akko held onto Diana more tightly, as if holding onto her one and only lifeline.

Through the manic sobs, Akko had managed out a single phrase.

"Today was a bad day."

Eventually, Diana had brought Akko to the couch. From there Akko tried to tell Diana everything that happened today, though a lot of it was incomprehensible through her sobs.

Diana didn't care though, she had heard enough to discern what happened. All she wished to do now was give comfort.

Diana leaned back on the armrest, and she invited Akko to do the same onto her. Akko slowly did so, trying her very best to keep it together. Akko's cheeks were still stained red, and there were still tears forming from the corners of her eyes.

Diana held onto Akko's hand, providing as much support as she could give, to be a sort of anchor for Akko. She also stroked Akko's hair continuously, the act seemingly enough to soothe Akko, successfully lulling her to sleep.

Diana felt an overwhelming pain in her chest.

How could she have let this happen? How could she have been caught so unaware of Akko's plight, for what was probably the entire day?

Looking at Akko, the girl she loved, who had just fallen asleep in tears, Diana knew one thing for certain.

She would never allow such a thing to happen. Ever again.

* * *

When Akko woke up, she was feeling a million times better. She smiled at Diana and thanked her so much for being a shoulder to cry on.

Diana told her to think nothing of it, that Akko should always feel free to come to her (or anyone of their friends) for help. When she saw the almost nervous look on Akko's face, Diana reached out, saying no one would think lesser of her for doing so.

If anything, Diana saw strength in Akko's decision to come to her for support. It took strength to acknowledge that something was just too much for oneself to handle… it was a lesson Diana had learned _from_ Akko, after all.

Akko smiled and hugged Diana once again, sharing many thanks. Diana returned the hug and promised that she would make sure that this would never happen again.

And so Diana devised a plan with the rest of the group.

She would spend time in hiding, watching in secret for any sign of curses, hexes, or general wrongdoing done against Akko… and it wasn't long until she found the culprits and discerned their motives.

It had taken only a moment to corner the three. The moment Diana had them alone, the group began to shrink smaller and smaller under Diana's intimidating presence.

"I swear," Diana growled at the cowering trio, "if you _dare_ to even think about doing _anything_ to Akko, I will ensure that you will _wish_ I had reported you to the Headmistress."

"B-But Diana!"

"No _buts_." Diana spat. "Your purpose for doing this to Akko is pathetic. It brings shame to both the noble family you belong to and to the prestigious name of Luna Nova itself… And let me tell you one more thing," Diana said, moving closer, her blue eyes cold as a frigid blizzard, "Akko is a greater witch than you will _ever_ be, and she will become a greater witch than _I_ could ever hope to be. So I suggest you take your petty jealousy and envy and direct it towards bettering yourselves, or I will ensure you are never allowed to practice magic ever again."

Diana felt satisfied as she watched the three scamper off.

For good measure, Diana had continued to stay hidden, to make sure that nothing out of the ordinary happened to Akko.

To her surprise, the three witches walked up to Akko and apologized… and while Akko was irate and frustrated at first, she quickly forgave them when they said they would never do it ever again.

Diana smiled, watching Akko once again prove why she would grow up to be far greater than anyone could ever hope to become… watching Akko, once again, prove how she had managed to steal her heart.

* * *

Ever since that incident, Akko had grown even closer to Diana. She was constantly giving her hugs, stopping by Diana's room to talk about her day and to listen to Diana talk about hers, and even dropped by just to hang around while Diana was doing something else, like homework or reading. She even took time to introduce Diana to the rest of her Shiny Chariot Card game collection and challenge her, in which Diana showed that she had been a master at the card game as a child.

Given all of this, it was only natural that, when Akko agreed to role play a part Lotte and Barbara wanted to see re-enacted from a Nightfall side-story about a mage that Edgar, Arthur, and Belle met in their adventures, she eagerly sought out Diana to play the role of her partner: the tall, imposing, yet kind-hearted mage.

It was a perfect fit!

Akko ran across campus looking for any sign of Diana.

Unsurprisingly, she finally found her sitting in the library, reading some book.

Akko really loved the way Diana looked, focused entirely on what was on the page. She loved the way Diana's face changed ever so slightly while she read: from a tiny raise of her eyebrows to show something surprising happened, to a tiny clench of her jaw to show that something tense was happening. It was adorable to watch.

However, admiration could wait. She needed a partner to help Lotte out after all!

"Dianaaaaa!" Akko called out, running towards her friend.

Diana's head whipped towards Akko, and her eyes widened.

"Akko!" Diana hushed, raising a finger up to her lips. "You are in a library!"

"O-oh right" Akko muttered, slowing down as she approached Diana. "Sorry about that."

Diana sighed, though a smile was on her face.

"So?" Diana asked.

"So?" Akko echoed.

Diana chuckled, placing a bookmark on her page and closing the book she had been reading. "So, why did you come yelling through the library for me?" Diana asked, causing heat to rise up into Akko's face. "I assume you had a reason?"

"O-oh right! … Do you, uh, wanna help me out with something Lotte wanted me to help her out with?" Akko asked, scratching the back of her head.

"Help you out with something?" Diana asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, uhm… Lotte wants me to help re-enact something from _Nightfall_."

"I see…" Diana said, placing a her hand on her chin in thought. "And how would you wish for me to help?"

"O-oh right! I need a partner for the scene! Uhm…" Akko twiddled with her fingers. Her heart was beating quickly and her face continued to burn bright red. "Would… would you like to be my partner?"

Akko shut her eyes and held her breath, waiting for Diana's answer. A wait that had only lasted a few minutes but felt like an eternity.

Thankfully, just as Akko's lungs felt like they were about to burn, Diana agreed to help, and Akko instantly let out her breath and hugged Diana tightly enough to leave the blonde winded.

* * *

"So… you wish for me to put on this costume and act?" Diana questioned, staring blankly at the black robe, black suit and pants, bolo tie, and fake horns.

"It's called cosplay Diana," Barbara answered, "and yup! Ahhh, I'm so excited to see this!"

"How would one keep this horn attached to their head?" Diana wondered, struggling to find any sort of way keep it together. Had she been allowed to, she simply would have used magic… but Akko, Lotte, _and_ Barbara all insisted doing so would ruin half the fun of the project.

"Like, don't worry Diana! I can do it." Barbara offered, taking the horn from Diana's hand and fiddling with some wires. "Just read the script. I promise you'll, like, totally enjoy the part~"

Diana sighed and picked up the script and a cup of tea. She decided to first go through the character list. It appeared she'd be playing someone named Elias.

Akko would be playing someone named Chise who was… a slave? And it appeared Sucy would be playing the role of the slave-trader.

Diana then moved on to the actual script, parsing through the dialogue to get a good idea of the story line. It appeared Akko would be sold off at an auction house, and Diana would be paying an exorbitant amount of money to purchase her.

Already Diana felt fairly uncomfortable. Sure it wasn't her and it wasn't Akko… but the idea of Akko being sold away was rather unsavory. Though the more she read, the more she appreciated Elias's character, providing a home for her to stay in, promising to nurture a talent the girl wasn't even aware she possessed.

Elias even promised to make Chise a mage and his bri-

Diana spit out her tea, nearly choking on the warm beverage.

Barbara quickly rushed to make sure Diana was okay, but when she saw what had caused the reaction, she gave Diana an impish grin.

"So, Diana, what do you think?"

Diana could do nothing but blush, her heart still racing from having read the line she had already agreed to say.

* * *

Considering how simple her costume was ― Lotte had quite literally draped an oversized white robe over her uniform ― , Akko had spent quite a while waiting for Diana and Barbara to finish their preparations.

However, when Diana and Barbara finally arrived, the reason they took so long was clear to see.

Diana looked absolutely gorgeous.

Akko's jaw nearly dropped. Her heart started racing as she watched Diana calmly walk up to her in that dark suit. The way the suit jacket hugged Diana curves made Akko's throat feel dry. And the way those pants hugged Diana's waist _had_ to be illegal in some countries. It just _had_ to be.

Akko even found that Diana even managed to make the ridiculously large black robe look cool.

And Akko did not hesitate to let it be known just how cool Diana looked, blurting it out immediately when Diana was standing right next to her, much to both hers and Diana's chagrin.

* * *

#4

The re-enactment had gone pretty much without a hitch. With a few tasteful uses of magic, Lotte and Barbara were able to get a _very_ faithful adaptation to what was probably one of the most famous side stories from the Nightfall series, and the rest of their friends were able to get a fairly entertaining watch.

There was only one scene left: the one where Elias declares that Chise was to be his future bride.

Before Akko and Diana got to that part, however, Barbara paused the entire performance.

Despite how well the entire script had gone, Barbara, having been roommates with Diana for three years now, could see the nervousness in her leader building up. It was subtle, a slight twitch of her eyes, a light tapping of her fingers against her sides, but it was enough for her to notice.

With the next scene truly being the climax of their script, Barbara wanted to make sure that it would be perfect… but even more importantly, Barbara was truly hoping Diana could _finally_ convey her feelings for Akko through this stage show.

And so, Barbara isolated Diana and gave her one final direction:

For this last scene, pretend it was just her and Akko alone. It was just an intimate moment between the both of them. From there, just allow her feelings do the rest.

Diana bit her lip, but agreed to try.

Nervous as she was, once she and Akko got deep into the final scene, with Elias having just protected Chise from the Ariel Fae, Diana found that getting lost in Akko was far easier than she had ever imagined.

With Akko clutching onto her robes, as per directed in the scene, Diana couldn't help but wish Akko had been holding onto her as Akko instead of as Chise.

"Even though you can see them, you're not cautious around them at all… You should be very careful from now on Chise," Diana said, lacing an arm around Akko's back and around the back of Akko's knees.

"G-Gya! What are you doing?!" Akko yelled as Diana picked her up a bridal carry.

"It's easy to get lost on the mountain at night so let's go like this," Diana whispered into Akko's ear, with as much honesty and sincerity as possible. "To _our home_."

It was surprising to both Diana and Akko how right those words felt. "Our home".

Akko couldn't help the faint blush that slowly began to build on her face.

Diana was looking at her with such affection… those blue eyes were so soft and the smile on Diana's face was so gentle that Akko's heart began to melt. She wrapped an arm around Diana's neck and leaned closer to hide her face against Diana's shoulder.

"Yes," Akko whispered softly, her heart racing a mile a minute.

She had been very disappointed when Diana put her back down, signaling their return to their "home".

"Hm… we have got to cover up that arm," Diana said, reaching out and softly holding Akko's arm towards her, turning it around and inspecting it. She was fully lost in this performance, taking Barbara's advice and letting her emotions take her where she needed to go. "It would not be good if my future wife were to get a scar."

"I-I see," Akko muttered, before widening her eyes in shock. "Wife? Who… whose wife?!"

"Oh, did I forget to tell you?" Diana muttered as she turned her head. "The obvious reason I bought you was to make you my apprentice… but…"

It was an impulsive decision.

Perhaps all that time spent with Akko recently had influenced her judgment… or perhaps this was a result of fully embracing her feelings.

"Akko."

"Eh?" Akko's eyes widened in shock.

H-Had Diana made a mistake? A slip up?

Akko was too confused to realize Diana had pulled her even closer, now against Diana's chest. She was too focused on staring up at Diana's face, trying to figure out what just happened. Why Diana had said her name.

If it was a mistake, Diana clearly didn't show it… Diana was looking at her with pure confidence… and those eyes were still looking at her as if she was the most important thing in the world

The _only_ thing in the world.

"Akko," Diana said once again, almost emphasizing that none of this was a mistake on her part. With a smile, Diana finished as softly… as lovingly as possible, never once looking away from Akko's eyes. "but I also hope to make you my bride."

In one moment, everyone froze.

And in the next…

"EHHHHHHHHH?!" Akko yelled, her face erupting, burning bright hot. Her heart was beating so quickly, it could likely outpace the speed of a giant missle.

In an instant, Akko caved in on herself, suddenly very thankful this white robe around her was so large. Akko crouched onto the ground and hid her face in the collar of the giant robe.

While Akko was dealing with the aftermath of the confession, Diana felt… almost liberated.

While the words were… different, the emotions she relayed were the same. They were the same feelings she had been harboring for years now… and _finally_ being able to express them felt like having the world lifted off of her shoulders… Especially after seeing Akko's reaction.

After all, Diana had already seen what Akko looked like after a confession that she flat out rejected, if that party from years ago was anything to go by.

Had Akko found the idea truly repulsive, she would look faint… her face would be pale and she would have instantly pushed away.

But instead, Akko's face erupted in color, and rather than disgusted, Akko appeared merely overwhelmed.

Diana crouched beside Akko and smiled.

It was actually really adorable.

"Are you okay?" Diana asked sweetly.

"… Just give me a minute," Akko answered, having only barely heard the question over the intense drumming of her heart.

* * *

#1

After having let out a few high pitched squeals of joy, Barbara and Lotte immediately turned everyone away and left to give Akko and Diana some time to themselves.

And so Akko and Diana talked with one another about what just happened, how serious Diana was… and what this meant for them.

It wasn't long before the both of them started to date.

Diana, having already come to terms with her feelings for Akko, was definitely the less nervous one in their relationship. Diana was always the one initiating intimate contact with the other.

A gentle brush on the shoulder while they were studying. A finger on Akko's lip to quiet the girl for a kiss. Leaning down to look Akko in the eyes lovingly as Akko rested on her lap.

There were even times Diana would trap Akko between a wall in the corner of the hallway.

And every single thing Diana did made Akko's face blush.

She was embarrassed. This wasn't something she was used to feeling… the flutter in her stomach every time Diana was near her. The way her mind seemed to stop working whenever Diana touched her or hugged her or looked at her. And whenever Diana kissed her, Akko couldn't even move for a few seconds…

But she loved every second of it.

As they got even more comfortable with one another, Akko found herself almost craving Diana's kisses… every bit of Diana's affection becoming a daily part of her life… a part so integral, that it had become almost as important as eating breakfast or practicing magic.

"Akko," Diana said, her voice hoarse, "Like I've said before, until I feel better… there will be no more kissing."

So when Diana got sick and placed a moratorium on all kisses until she felt better, needless to say Akko was less than pleased.

"But Diaaaanaaaaaa" Akko whined against Diana's bed.

"No buts Akko," Diana scolded. "It is bad enough that I am sick… I would not be able to live with myself if I knew I was the cause of you becoming sick as well…"

Akko grumbled for the rest of the day… the lack of Diana being obvious to all people but _especially_ to her. After each class, Akko always held her hand out… only to remember Diana wasn't there to take it. And every moment, Akko felt like she was waiting for a kiss she knew would never come.

By the time she was at lunch with her friends, Akko was feeling very antsy.

"'Not until I feel better', she says." Akko mumbled during lunch as she swirled potatoes around with her spoon.

And that's when an idea struck her.

She pushed back on her chair suddenly, causing it to scrape against the ground.

"I GOT IT!" Akko declared, much to the surprise of most everyone in her table.

"Akko, that's nice." Sucy immediately retorted, having gotten used to the antics ages ago. "Now sit your butt back down. You're causing a scene."

"O-oh woops." Akko mumbled, scratching the back of her head. "Sorry everyone!" Akko quickly apologized before sitting back down on her chair to plan.

Akko was just going to have to make Diana feel better.

* * *

#9

After classes, Akko met up with Hannah and Barbara and asked them for the key to their dorm.

Key in hand, Akko ran straight into the kitchen and right up to a kitchen goblin. She begged them to let her get some chicken broth for Diana to drink. She also asked if she could have some honey and lemon wedges, and much to her relief the kitchen goblin let her take some.

They poured the soup in a thermos, wrapped a spoon in paper towels, and handed Akko a bottle of honey and a plastic bag full of lemon wedges.

Food in hand, Akko beelined for Diana's room. Once she got there though, Akko stopped to slowly… carefully open the door.

Yes, she wanted to make Diana feel better, but if she was asleep, Akko didn't want to disturb her.

"Hannah? Barbara?"

Though the voice calling out relieved Akko of such worries, it did give her something else to worry about… namely how hoarse Diana's voice sounded.

"Nope, it's Akko!" Akko said as she walked across the room.

"Akko?"

When Diana saw Akko enter her side of the room, she struggled to sit up. She pushed up on her bed and attempted to rest her back on the headrest of her bed.

"Wait Diana, before you sit… lemme just" Akko mumbled as she put the food from the kitchen atop Diana's desk. She then dashed out into the other side of the room and collected all of the pillows from the blue dorm.

Hannah and Barbara wouldn't mind right?

She then rushed to Diana's side and stacked a mound of pillows behind the heiress, providing the perfect backrest for her.

"There! How does that feel?"

Diana smiled, pushing back against the soft cushion of half a dozen pillows.

"It feels wonderful, thank you."

Akko chuckled bashfully, a slight blush on her face.

"Oh right! Diana, have you had anything to eat yet today?"

"Not yet… though I must admit my appetite has been rather lacking."

"That's not good! Here, have some of this!" Akko said as she twisted the cap off of the thermos and poured some of the soup into the cap. She then dipped a spoon into the cap and offered it to Diana. "C'mon Diana! Say ahhhn"

Diana blushed and turned away.

"Akko… must we do this?" Diana muttered, "I am not feeling particularly hungry at the moment."

"Diana, you need to eat something!" Akko protested. "So just let me…

Try as she might, Diana kept on turning away from the offered spoon.

"H-hey no, Diana stop! Don't turn awa- Mooooou" Akko pouted, before finally having had enough. Diana was too far away for Akko to get a good shot at feeding her.

If Diana was going to keep being stubborn and not eat, then Akko decided she would need to be just as stubborn.

"Akko, I truly appreciate what you are trying to do bu-" Diana froze, her already warm face exploding into a blazing inferno, "A-Akko! What are you doing?!"

Akko continued her actions, undeterred by her girlfriend's surprise. She had put down the cap back onto the table and began to climb onto Diana's bed. Akko then straddled Diana's legs, her knees on either side of the heiress's. All of this while she sported a pout directed at Diana.

While Diana was still frozen, clearly trying to wrap her head around everything that was happening, Akko took this as a opportunity to see just how sick Diana actually was. She leaned forward, resting her hands on Diana's shoulder, and pressed their foreheads together.

It felt like Diana's fever was slowly starting to go away. She didn't feel nearly as warm as she was before.

Akko smiled and sighed in relief. Seemed like Diana would be better in no time!

Her concerns mostly gone, Akko seemed to realize just how close she actually was to Diana's face. Akko stared right into Diana's, still unbelievably wide, blue eyes. She could feel how quickly Diana's pulse was racing.

And… Diana let her get _this_ close. Akko's been looking forward to just one kiss for days now. Maybe if Akko just leaned in, Diana would let her-

"Akko!" Diana scolded, pressing her hand on Akko's lip and lightly pushing her backwards. She then grabbed Akko's hands and interlaced their fingers. She kept their hands between the both of them, acting as some sort of wall or boundary.

Akko's eyes were still closed, her lips pursed. She let out a soft whine, having been soooo close to what would have been paradise.

Diana let out a shaky sigh, in an attempt to still her own racing heart.

"Akko… how many times have I told you no kissing until I feel better?" Diana chided lightly. She couldn't really be all that mad at Akko though. After all… "it's hard for me too, you know?"

"But Dianaaaa!" Akko whined, "you won't let me nurse you until you're better! And I've been waiting forever for a kiss!"

"As have I Akko, but I do not wish to risk you getting sick on my account."

"At least let me feed you some food," Akko said, sending Diana a pout. "It'll help you!"

Diana closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Very well," Diana relented.

"Ehehe yay!" Akko cheered as she quickly reached out for the earlier abandoned cap and spoon. "Now say aahhhh~"

Diana, ignoring the ever rising heat in her face and up her ears, closed her eyes and listened to Akko's request.

"A-Ahhh"

* * *

#5

Thankfully for the both of them, Diana's fever had subsided the next day, and fortunately Akko had not contracted the same sickness.

Unfortunately for them, their time at Luna Nova was quickly drawing to a close. It was their final year after all.

As a result, Akko and Diana spent almost every waking moment together. Naturally, of course, they were with their other friends, and sometimes they did go out with those friends instead of with each other, but for the most part Akko and Diana were inseparable.

Still, they couldn't shake off the worry of their impending separation… with their curriculum at Luna Nova ending, there was nothing concrete tying Akko to England anymore.

And then, it happened, on a certain night, while Diana and Akko were reviewing for their respective elective classes, Diana with Advanced Biology and Magic and Akko with Magic and Early Development.

"I'm really gonna miss this," Akko said as she flipped to the next page of her notes. "Just us being together like this."

"I will too," Diana admitted as she casually bent the corner of page she was currently on. "I… rather enjoy spending all of my time with you."

"Right?!" Akko exclaimed, leaning back against Diana's legs. "It's going to feel really weird having to go back home to Japan. Don't get me wrong, I miss my family, but I think I'll miss you more."

Diana hummed in thought as she leaned back against her chair.

And that's when she said it, a simple passing thought. Perhaps one she never even intended to speak out loud.

"Then perhaps you would not mind staying here in England and living with me after Luna Nova?"

Whatever Akko was doing in that moment was dropped.

Nothing she was reading made any more sense, her mind having suffered some sort of fatal error.

"Wh-What did you just say?"

"Pardon?" Diana asked, her voice raised in confusion.

"Diana, I'm serious. Did you… did you really mean that?"

"Akko," Diana sighed, her eyes still trailing the lines of her book, "you are going to need to be more specific."

Akko groaned when she looked up see Diana still reading her book.

With a flick of her wrist, Akko cast a wind spell to blow the lights out.

"Akko, what are you doing?" Diana asked, concerned.

"Diana I'm serious," Akko said. She climbed atop her girlfriend and placed a hand on her book, pushing it down towards Diana's lap. "Did you really mean it when you said I could stay here in England with you?"

Diana stared up at Akko, looking straight into Akko's moonlit red eyes.

Had she really said that out loud? If she had, she surely never meant to voice such an intimate desire.

Yet, looking up at Akko, who was staring at her with such intensity, such hope, such love, Diana couldn't help but feel like, even if she hadn't meant to say it… it was truly all that she had wanted.

"Yes" Diana said breathlessly, still entranced by the look in Akko's eyes, as they both leaned in for a kiss in the soft light of the full moon.

* * *

A few short days after their talk, everything was going perfectly.

Akko had called her parents, and they both happily gave their permission for Akko to stay in England to follow her dreams and stay with Diana, whom they both had the pleasure of meeting beforehand.

They also began to look for a place.

They could have stayed at the Cavendish manor, but until the next Venusian eclipse, Diana wished to be alone with Akko, taking care of Cavendish business from afar. In about a week's time, they found what seemed to be the perfect little house. It had one bedroom, which was perfectly fine for their purposes. There was also a rather spacious living room, with a large sliding window.

It was also very close to the licensing department for magic, where Diana would be going to quite often to work on her magic medical license.

And the more Diana and Akko looked around, the more apparent it became.

This place was _perfect_.

In their last weeks, all the time they spent together was spent on the moving preparations. Several boxes full of books and precious mementos from their years at Luna Nova were carried away with them.

Since they both knew that they would be living with each other after they graduated, Diana and Akko tended to spend more time with the rest of their friends, knowing that the time they had with them was, at least for a while, limited. Still, every Sunday, the both of them would spend time together, working on moving boxes upon boxes of their own possessions.

And then graduation came.

Diana was, of course, the Valedictorian. No one else could have matched the consistent perfection of Diana's grades, personal achievements, and contributions to Luna Nova.

It was a bittersweet ceremony, the occasion itself joyous, full of laughter, joy, and, naturally, a ton of chaos.

Sucy gave Akko one last potion, which filled her with so much energy that it was as if she had drunk fifteen shots of espresso at once. Combined with Amanda's need to cause chaos for fun, and Diana had a lot of work cut out in keeping their graduation party from tearing the school apart. Thankfully Lotte, Hannah, and Barbara worked with her to keep the peace.

After a long celebration, and several heartfelt, tear jerking good-byes and farewells between the red, blue, and green teams, filled with promises to keep in touch with each other using Witchbook and WitchApp (something Diana and Akko both agreed Akko would have full reins of from their end, given Diana's relative removal from modern technology growing up, save for her brief stint in Japan), the witches went their separate ways.

* * *

#8

Akko and Diana flew off to their new home.

The both of them smiled at one another, holding each other's hand, as they both reached out to turn the doorknob together.

They opened it up together and were met with stacks of unpacked boxes. Akko and Diana both chuckled nervously looking at the daunting task they would have to deal with.

But that could wait until tomorrow. Today had been really tiring, and both girls knew exactly what they wanted to do first in their house.

In their _home_.

Wordlessly, though they both did giggle with excitement, Akko and Diana ran to the bedroom, got changed out of their graduation gowns, and put on their sleeping clothes. Then they immediately hopped into bed, holding each other close.

It was so nice. So warm. It was _perfect_.

Akko rested one arm on Diana's side, her other arm trapped snugly underneath Diana.

Diana held tightly onto Akko, holding the both of them closer together.

It was everything Akko had ever dreamt it would be… for how long, she didn't know.

Which got her thinking… and with the reflective mood a huge event like graduation had managed to put her in, Akko just had to know.

"Hey Diana," Akko whispered.

"Yes Akko?" Diana mumbled.

"Did you… ever imagine something like this would happen?"

Diana tightened her hold onto Akko, on the one person in her life who meant more to her than anyone else.

"… At some point, I started hoping it would…" Diana answered softly.

And Akko smiled, moving her arm to hug Diana's side.

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

#3

Diana woke up to see Akko still sleeping beside her. There was a trail of drool dripping onto their pillow. It had been several months since they had first moved in together, but this was still a sight she absolutely adored waking up to.

Diana slowly moved forward and pressed a gentle kiss on Akko's nose.

"Hmmm, Diana?" Akko muttered sleepily, voice still gravelly. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to inform you I would be getting up now to watch that show you introduced me to last week…" Diana said, "do you wish to join me?"

Akko hummed sleepily, perhaps debating the options in her head.

"How much longer until then?"

"You have about ten more minutes until the show begins."

"Okaaaay," Akko yawned, "I'll be out in five minutes."

Diana smiled, pressed a soft kiss on Akko's lips, and rolled off of bed.

She walked into the living room and saw the clouds were gray and that there was a light pouring of rain from outside their window.

She sighed. Had Akko not introduced her to that ridiculously addicting cartoon last week, today would have been a perfect day to sleep in.

Oh well.

Diana walked into the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal. She then lazily walked up to the couch in the middle of their living room, grabbed the television remote, and turned on the television. Thankfully, the channel was already set correctly.

Diana smiled when she heard a soft yawn from behind her.

"Good morning Akko," Diana greeted the moment she saw Akko approach their couch. When Akko pointed at her lap, Diana raised her bowl up in the air, giving Akko enough space to collapse, belly face down, onto it.

Akko stretched out and yawned, slowly waking herself up.

"How much longer Diana?"

"Only a few more minutes."

Akko hummed, before rolling over so that she was face up towards Diana.

"Do we have anything else to do today?" Akko asked.

"Well…" Diana slowly said, turning towards the window, "if the rain clears up, we could maybe visit Hannah and Barbara. They just moved in yesterday."

"Ooh! We should do that!" Akko agreed, "Maybe give them a house-warming gift."

"That would be lovely." Diana said. "I am sure they would appreciate it."

When the familiar theme song started blaring from the television screen, Akko turned around so that she could face the screen.

Diana put down the remote and rested her hand on the side of Akko's head, using her thumb to rub light circles on Akko's round cheek.

Akko smiled and hummed in contentment, snuggling backwards, closer to Diana's stomach.

"This is nice." Akko said with a grin. "You know, being here with you."

Diana smiled, Akko's simple words making her heart melt.

Diana leaned down to press a kiss on Akko's cheek.

"I could not agree more."

* * *

 **In hindsight, breaking it up into several chapters mightve been smarter... oh well!**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading it~ It was a lot of fun to do!**


	8. Chapter 8 A Flustered Valentine's

**A/N: Just a heads up, this is silly fun lol. I wanted to write a silly Valentine's day fic, and I miiight've gone a tad overboard lol.**

 **Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Diana is an absolute mess as she tries to give Akko a gift..**

* * *

Diana was always baffled. She never quite understood how one could spend days, weeks, even months at a time worrying about how another person felt about them. Whether it be in her youth, overhearing her peers squeal about Andrew, or even recently, having watched her roommates tiptoe around how they so obviously felt for ages, she could never quite comprehend how one could waste so much time fretting about another's feelings.

This was significantly heightened on the days approaching Valentine's Day. She could see it in the eyes of those all around her, from quick, subtle looks to longing gazes. She would hear of her peers debate for hours about purchasing a gift for their "crush", as it was called, while simultaneously longing for a similar sentiment from the objects of their affection.

It was utterly ridiculous in her eyes.

While, yes, she understood the purpose of the holiday - after all, love was a wondrous thing and a day to celebrate all sorts of love was truly something worth having - she could not wrap her head around the rationale of others. Why would one wait until such a day to find out if another felt the same way? Was it not more logical to find out before the day, so that they could celebrate their love on Valentine's day?

And what she found even more ridiculous, if not absolutely infuriating, was how some of her peers, after wasting all of that time worrying, would back off on the last minute. It was just so… so impractical! Truly a waste of time!

So… when she found herself pacing about the local chocolaterie, making what was likely her fifth lap around every square inch of the store, on the 13th of February, she silently apologized to all of the people she had so harshly judged over the years.

She had to wonder though. Was this really what all these people were going through?! It was maddening!

For months, her thoughts had been filled with nothing but Akko. It never mattered what it was she was doing… or should have been doing, her mind would always find a way to drift towards the girl. From her bright smile, to the wonderful excitement in her eyes, to her beautifully cheery voice, to…

It was truly a miracle she had managed to get anything done over these past few months.

And contrary to what others may think, Diana was not so oblivious as to not understand what this meant for her. She could recognize what was so obviously an intense, if not crippling, infatuation for the girl.

It had only taken her a few weeks to liken it to her experience with the cupid bee… Only now it was far more real… And much more confusing.

While, after she had been stung, Diana had been filled with an overwhelming need to tell Akko about her "undying" love, now, her feelings were far more complicated.

Yes, she still longed to tell Akko how she felt. It nagged her very being, and the prospect of Akko reciprocating those feeling constantly caused her heart to stutter. Not to mention, if her time spent with Akko was any indication, the thought was likely more than just a simple possibility.

However, as much as she wanted to confess her feelings, confirm what she suspected, she had never been able to.

Not that she didn't want to, of course. She'd thought of confessing her feelings numerous times. In fact, on several occasions, she had thought she might've actually been able to do so.

But that's all they ever really amounted to. Thoughts. Thoughts that, when she and Akko we're together, were quickly scrambled by a storm of conflicting, contradictory emotions.

And that was truly the most frustrating part about her ever-growing feelings for the adorable witch. All of the contradicting ways being with Akko made her feel.

It was utterly dumbfounding how the slightest touch could both cause her thoughts to go haywire, and yet fill her being with peace. Never before had she felt so utterly lost, yet completely at home than when she was around Akko. And truly, never had she so longed to be by someone's side, and yet had to fight not to flee the moment that someone smiled at and walk towards her.

It was insane. It was nonsensical. It was absolutely ineffable. It left her at a loss for words.

Just like Akko. And, true enough to the contradiction, Diana loved every second of it.

As absolutely aggravating as the feelings that sprouted when she was around Akko were, she could not deny that they only made her long to be together with Akko even more. After all, underneath all of these feelings, Diana knew, was happiness.

Just simply thinking about being with Akko was enough to place a dreamy smile on Diana's face, and actually spending time with Akko left her heart feeling so airy, so light, that she might as well have been walking on air.

She only hoped she could make Akko even a fraction as happy as Akko made her.

Which was why Diana found herself making her tenth lap around the chocolaterie, trying to find the perfect confection to give Akko the next day.

Would she perhaps like a simple white chocolate bar?

Or perhaps she would appreciate a green tea-dusted truffle.

Though, Diana did know Akko had quite the sweet tooth… perhaps she should go with their sweetest milk chocolate bar. After all, there was a beauty in simplicity… but then again, perhaps years of sweets has given Akko a complex, discerning palate for confections. Maybe she should go for a more sophisticated flavor…

Diana wanted to pull her hair out, already about to complete her eleventh lap around the store. She could practically feel the cashier watching her, no doubt questioning her sanity.

And really, Diana couldn't blame him.

Then Diana saw it out of the corner of her eye. The solutions to all of her problems. An assortment of truffles, all neatly packed up in a box shaped like a heart.

It had everything. The decadence of truffles. Dozens of varieties and flavors. And no doubt enough sugar for even the most hungry of sweet tooths. And, perhaps, Akko might even find a favorite among the group, giving Diana even more direction for future treats. It was perfect!

Diana quickly walked up to the box and placed it in her basket. With a self-satisfied smile, Diana then sped to the queue.

Finally, Diana could stop thinking and just relax. She had been stressing over this for hours. There was no telling how many times she had looked through each and every aisle. At this point, she'd likely memorized the layout of the entire establishment and could probably pinpoint the exact location of any item the store had to offer. Honestly, if she hadn't made up her mind soon, she would have bought one of each item in fit of impatience.

She was glad it never got to that point. After all, buying an entire year's worth of chocolate for one person was absolutely going too far. It most definitely would have been faced with much disapproval from the object of her affection. She cringed at the thought of the awkwardness that might ensue if she had gone that far, gotten far too extravagant a gift for Akko. After all, doing such a thing might as well have been synonymous with confessing one's feeli-

Diana froze. The deafening sound of her heart drummed in her ears, and her palms began to sweat.

How… how had she not considere-

No. No. It wasn't worth considering. This was… this was just a simple gift! It wasn't meant to confess her feelings for Akko. Not yet. Akko wouldn't misconstrue such a simple gesture as a confession... would she?

… Even so, would that be so bad?

After all, it would be a great way to get these feelings off of her chest. While the thought of confessing to Akko on Valentine's Day of all times seemed terribly cliche and still fairly illogical, she couldn't deny that it also… somehow felt appropriate.

Besides, Diana knew there were signs Akko might have also reciprocated her feelings. While Diana wouldn't deny that she was, perhaps, biased in this assessment, she had always believed Akko's eyes to brighten just the tiniest bit whenever their eyes met. And the infuriatingly comforting hugs Akko always wrapped around her did always seem to linger just slightly longer than it did with anyone else. Not to mention all of the times Akko had gone out of her way, even spent hours searching the entire school, just to spend time together. There was, at least, something to be said for all of that.

… Unless Diana was just misreading the signs.

This was Akko after all… and the girl never ceased to be unpredictable. And try as she might… Diana had never once been able to read Akko perfectly…

This was a mistake. This was far too grand a gesture.

… The box was even shaped like a heart! What had she been thinking?! She should just put it back and make a twelfth lap around the store to look for something less… conspicuou-

"Next!"

Diana heart jumped in her throat, snapping herself out of thoughts. She was shocked to see herself already at the front of the queue, face to face with the cashier who had been there since she entered the store. The boy, likely just a bit older than she was, looked at her expectantly.

 _Think Diana. Think_.

She could just walk out of the queue to put the box away… but that would be humiliating. She had spent hours looking for what was in her hands, and she knew the cashier had seen her walk up to the queue with such confidence. To back out now… was just unthinkable.

But at the same time, she wasn't going to eat this chocolate herself. While she enjoyed sweets on occasion, this was far too much for herself.

Then again, giving these to Akko was also not an option. After all, it was common knowledge that chocolates given to another during Valentine's Day was, at the very least mistaken for, a gesture of love and affection.

… But what if it didn't have to be?

Diana remembered something. Something she had read as she researched Japanese culture - purely for academic reasons and her own curiosity, of course. Something about, how on Valentine's Day, girls would give chocolates to a vast number of people. It could be out of obligation, for the sake of expressing their romantic feelings for another, or even to express their friendship for another.

The perfect explanation.

Diana could offer Akko these truffles as friendship chocolate. It held far more meaning than simple obligation chocolate, yet was not quite as intense as the kind that expressed true romantic love. After all, these truffles weren't homemade… perhaps she could try that next year, assuming they were together of course.

For now, she would be satisfied with these, simply chocolates that expressed the friendship the both of them shared.

The shape of the box might be a hindrance to the plan, but she could explain it away by claiming it was on sale.

With that thought, Diana walked up to cashier and gave him the box.

"That'll be £80."

… Yes, on sale.

Diana collected her box and left the chocolaterie. She smiled, satisfied with her purchase.

Cost aside, the gift was perfect. She could already imagine the bright smile on Akko's face. It warmed her heart just thinking about it. And the chocolate was just casual enough that she could act as if it was simply a gift between close friends.

Diana sighed happily. This little excursion was now over and done with. She could return back to her dorm, rest, and prepare herself to give this gift to Akko the next day.

She looked around to give the shoppes one last look, a triumphant look back really.

Suddenly, another item caught her eye, quickly filling her thoughts with images of Akko's red irises and the joy that filled them. Mesmerized, nearly entranced, Diana walked into the store beside her, mind set on purchasing, just, one more item.

* * *

"C'moooon pleeeease Professor Ursula!" Akko begged.

"No Akko, you know I can't." Chariot denied with a quick cross of her arms. "I can't let my tutee skip class tomorrow."

"But I haaaave to! I need time!"

"Akko…" Chariot faltered, the sight of Akko's wide puppy dog eyes nearly breaking her resolve. "Professor Finneran would never allow it."

"But what if I'm able to make up my work tomorrow?" Akko asked.

Chariot raised a brow. "Are you serious?"

"Yes! I'm sure I'll be able to get all the work I need to get done tomorrow night!"

"Akko," Chariot sighed, "as much as you've proven yourself time and time again and as much as you've improved over the year, I don't think you'll be able to do that much work all by yourself."

Akko only pouted more, tears beginning to fill her eyes. And try as she might to resist, Chariot's resolve quickly crumbled.

"Fine! Fine,I'll go tell Professor Finneran," Chariot groaned, defeated.

"Yay! You're the best!" Akko cheered, giving Chariot a big hug.

"Yes, but make sure you ask Diana to help you after you're done."

"... Professor!" Akko whined. "But!"

"No buts, I'm already letting you skip class. I can't let you get behind."

"Fiiiine," Akko whined.

Chariot just chuckled before letting her pupil go.

"Now you better head off to the kitchen before the staff leaves."

"Oh shoot! You're right." Akko gasped before letting go as well. "I gotta go, thanks Professor! I'll make one for you too! I'm sure Professor Croix would love chocolate from you~"

"A-Akko!" Chariot stuttered, her cheeks coloring, as she watched her student run away down the halls.

* * *

What had she been thinking?

Diana couldn't help but ponder this question as she stared at the dark red rose sitting in the vase on her desk.

No, she knew the answer to that.

 _Clearly_ she hadn't been thinking. Once she had caught sight of the flower, she instantly thought of Akko's eyes, and, on impulse, she had gone and purchased it.

Yes, the flower was beautiful. There were no qualms about the quality of her purchase.

The issue, however, was the fact that she had actually purchased it. A red rose, one of the most well-known, most obvious symbols of love.

How could she claim this was just a friendly gift now?

Diana groaned and turned away from her desk, hiding herself in her blanket to hopefully quiet her thoughts and get some sleep.

* * *

This was a mistake. She knew it was. Every rational part of her very being was screaming at her to just go back to her dorm and let it go.

But Diana had had enough.

Instead of sleep, she had spent the entire night thinking of whether or not to give the rose, which was currently hidden behind her back, to Akko.

Instead of prepare herself before class, she had spent every moment watching the door, waiting for any sign of Akko's undoubtedly adorable entrance.

After the initial worry learning Akko would not be attending class, which was followed by a wave of relief when she learned Akko had simply overslept, Diana couldn't help but pay attention to the depressingly empty spot at the red team's table instead of focusing on the lecture.

This crippling crush had gone on for far too long.

That's what Diana decided during lunch, when she found herself unable to eat, her entire being so painfully aware of Akko's absence.

Which was why Diana now stood outside of the red team's dorm, chocolates and rose behind her back.

She was finally, _finally,_ going to confess her feelings for Akko and put this entire mess of pining and longing behind her.

… Plus she really missed Akko today.

Diana raised her hand up and placed three gentle knocks on Akko's door.

This was it. There was no turning back anymore.

"Comiiing!"

Diana's heart jumped, the sleepy, yet still wonderfully cheery voice sounding through the door.

Perhaps, if she was quick enough, she still could lea-

The doorknob turned with a click, bringing Diana's thoughts to a halt. Diana's free hand tensed into a fist as the door slowly creaked opened.

And when Diana finally saw the girl standing behind the door, her heart swelled.

There Akko was. Wearing a white t-shirt and red shorts. Hair sticking out in all directions. Face unfocused, hands rubbing at her eyes. The girl clearly had just gotten out of bed.

And it was, perhaps, the most beautiful sight Diana had ever laid her eyes upon.

"Who is i- Oh Diana!" Akko cheered, her eyes brightening as they finally opened to meet Diana's.

No, she had been mistaken. _This_ was the most beautiful sight Diana had ever had the privilege of witnessing.

"What're you doing here?" Akko asked, "Classes just ended, I was sure you'd have some sort of after-class thingie you had to do."

Diana stared, wide-eyed, at Akko, her heart beating far more quickly than it ever had before. That familiar fuzzy haze breached her thoughts, making it difficult to pick out words… but she had to find something to say. Anything to say.

"Y-yes well, I suppose I could take a day off just this once," Diana answered back, genuinely surprised she had managed out an appropriate answer.

"Ooooh, so… uh… what brings you here already?" Akko asked as she, oddly enough, nervously looked into her room.

"Well, I heard you were feeling slightly tired, so I wished to see how you were doing," Diana said, still pleasantly surprised at what words were coming out of her mouth.

"Oh, I'm doing just great! Thanks Diana!" Akko said with an adorable little bounce, and Diana could feel the heat slowly beginning to invade her cheeks.

"I-it's no problem, Akko." Diana stammered.

And then the two stood there, for seconds.

For minutes.

Just the two of them standing by the door in the middle of the hall. Not another word shared between the two. With nothing but the distant sound of footsteps and a slight draft of wind filling the air around them.

Diana knew it was awkward, painfully so, and she implored her thoughts to give her something, anything to say. Unfortunately, such efforts were in vain, and words failed her.

"Soooo, is that it?" Akko asked, breaking the silence, in a slightly curious voice. "Cause uhm…"

"Wait!" Diana blurted out, her heart threatening to jump out of her chest in protest at the mere idea of letting Akko leave empty handed. She had gotten this far. She was not going to allow herself to miss this opportunity. "Wait Akko, I… I had something I would like to give you."

"For me?" Akko asked, pointing towards herself. "Oh! Is it what's behind your back?"

Diana bit her lip and nodded, her face growing ever warmer.

"Awesome! Show me! Show me!"

Diana took a deep breath and shut her eyes tightly as she brought the hand behind her back forward.

Her heart rang in her ears, and she stood still, waiting for something, anything, to ease or, even, relieve the uneasy tension building in her gut.

It was utter torture, waiting for any kind of response from the girl in front of her.

"And this… is for me?"

Diana nodded.

"Really? Reeeeally? Is… is that what I think it is?"

Diana nodded again, more quickly this time.

There it was. Another tense silence, making Diana even more aware of the ever-loudening beating of her heart. Had her joints not locked up, she was sure she would probably have run off by now.

"Wait! Wait just right there. I need to get something! … but keep your eyes closed please."

Diana furrowed her brow, but listened to Akko's request. She heard Akko's footsteps scramble around the red team's dorm, along with what seemed to be the shuffling of blankets, chairs, and… a crystal ball? Or perhaps something else of that nature. Above all, however, she could hear Akko's adorable voice grunting around, clearly trying to do… something.

"Aha! Found it!"

Diana heard Akko cheer before footsteps once again sounded towards her.

"Okay… now open your eyes!"

Diana did just that and was shocked to see Akko in front of her, those adorably puffy cheeks dusted pink, and a small chocolate tart, delicately decorated with dozens of raspberries, held out for her.

It looked absolutely divin-

Wait.

For _her_?

"Is… is this…?"

"Yeah! It's for you," Akko said with a bright smile. "It's kinda why I was up so late last night. I didn't know how to make tarts actually, so it was a looot of trial and error. But I wanted it to come out perfect, just for you!"

Diana stared in wondrous disbelief, her heart continuing to skyrocket. She nearly forgot how to even breathe.

Did.

That.

Diana's brain short-circuited. It failed to comprehend what Akko had just said.

That was for her.

Akko had _made_ that for her. Those words… they _made_ logical sense and clearly meant something, but her brain failed to understand any of it.

"... You made that for me?" Diana parroted the words that had been echoing around in her thoughts.

"Yep! Just for you!" Akko said, and Diana nearly melted hearing those words. "... Do you like it?"

Diana stared at the tart, the chocolate no doubt lusciously and decadently perfect, and could scarcely believe her eyes.

"... It… it's magnificent Akko… thank you." Diana whispered, still trying to process what was right in front of her

All this time, Diana had never even considered Akko would get _her_ something.

Even with all the evidence right there for her to see, she couldn't believe this was real. That Akko had actually taken the time and effort to make _her_ something for today. For _Valentine's Day_.

Akko even stayed up all night and skipped class - which Diana felt like she'd have to scold Akko for… but that could come later - to make it. For _her_.

Had she not been standing right in front of Akko, Diana surely would have let her knees buckle… truthfully she wasn't sure she'd be able to stop them if she was forced to keep standing here for much longer.

"To be honest, I was aaaactually going to stop by your room later tonight and bring you here," Akko giggled, "but I guess you beat me to it?"

"You… intended to bring me here?"

"Yup!" Akko said, opening her door wider to reveal what the source of the earlier commotion was. Atop Akko's bunk was a little curtain made out of blankets, and on top of Akko's bed was a crystal ball. "I was going to ask if you wanted to watch a movie with me? Sucy and Lotte are out for the night on a little date, kind of like I assumed Hannah and Barbara would be? And I just thought… maaaybe we could have our own… you know… movie date?"

Diana only nodded, gears turning in her head at the implication.

Akko wanted to watch a movie with her. Together, sitting beside each other on the bed. That was just.

And Akko had just called it a date too. Or, well, asked for it to be a date.

If Diana hadn't been questioning reality before, she was certainly questioning it now.

This was all too good to be true.

But it had to be real, because if there was certainly one thing she knew on this world to be real, it was Akko. Even if there were times she found it hard to believe someone like Akko could exist, she knew there was no one more real than Akko, and that the Akko in front of her was certainly the real Akko.

Akko, who had basically just asked her on a date.

Speaking of, she should probably respond.

Favourably.

Give Akko a favourable response… and not just keep standing in this hallway gaping at the poor girl.

"So uh… do you want to-"

"Yes!" Diana answered immediately, almost desperately, before giving her mind any more chance to think. The moment her mind caught up, the color on her face darkened considerably. She swiftly straightened her back and cleared her throat. "I mean, I believe I would be open to the idea."

Akko just giggled, grabbed Diana's hands, scrambling the poor heiress's thoughts further, and guided her into the room.

"Yay! This is gonna be so great! We can even share the chocolates," Akko said with a skip in her voice. "Oh also, hey Diana, do you think you could help me catch up with what I missed today?"

"O-oh, of course Akko."

"Yay! You're the best," Akko cheered, giving Diana a wide hug, which finally caused the heiress's legs to buckle. Thankfully, she had already been besides Akko's bed. "Oh but uhm, don't think I did all of this because I wanted your help. Pleeease don't think that, it honestly didn't cross my mind! Professor Ursula just told me to ask you to help me because… well you know her, always watching out fo-"

"Akko… It's fine." Diana said, "I believe you."

Akko smiled, and that was it. Proof that Diana had somehow died and gone into paradise. Not even in her wildest dreams did she ever dare to hope that something like this would be happening.

A smile, more dazzling than any show she had ever seen, just for her, making her heart skip and flip and dance all at once. Such a vision simply could not exist in this world.

"Yay! Now c'mon! Let's go watch a movie~" Akko said, jumping onto her bed to join Diana, and snuggling into her arm. "Oh, also thanks for the rose, it's suuuper pretty."

"I-it's no problem," Diana squeaked, the soft feel of Akko's cheek on her arm sending jolts through her. This was real. This was all real. … And frankly, it was far too distracting to even attempt to focus on conversation. Instead Diana decided to let her thoughts speak freely. After all, it had worked well so far. "It reminded me of your eyes."

Ah, she thought too soon.

Diana's ears burned red. Did… Had she _really_ just said that?

"O-oh." Akko stammered.

Yes. Yes she did.

That was certainly unfortunate.

...

Diana really wanted to curl up in her bed and never see the light of day ever again.

But… perhaps she could still salvage the situation?

"Wait, Akko I-"

"Well, then I think you should have gotten me a blue rose then!" Akko continued.

"Wha-What?" Diana stuttered in shock, gaping at the girl beside her. "A blue… why a blue rose?"

Akko bit her lip, and looked up at Diana bashfully, the dusting of pink on her face growing more and more prominent.

"Well… because... then I'd have something to remind me of your eyes instead."

Diana gaped at Akko, speechless, as the movie played in the background, beginning the first of, what would be, many dates to follow.

* * *

 **Anyway. Personally I think it's ooc, but that's just me lol. Anyway, just a silly little thing I wanted to do on Valentine's Day.**

 **I hope you liked it (I sure got a kick out of writing it) and as always, thanks for reading!**


End file.
